Spies of Konoha Highschool
by Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei
Summary: Two spies from rival triads go to the same school, having been given the same mission- annihilate the other. What will happen if they fall in love? Will they put the mission first? Or will love suffice? All this in the world of dramatic school life...NT
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICS! XD!

'Speech'

_'Thoughts'_

**INNERSELVES**

Chapter 1:

'Do you fully understand your mission, agent Tenten?'

'Hai. Wagarimasu. I have to gain priceless knowledge on the subject, Neji Hyuuga, from our rival triad, Byakugan, while attending the Konoha High school of the ninja arts, where he will currently be joining. I may achieve this either by force, which is highly unlikely, considering the fact that he is of same karate super-black level as me, or by the simple method of seduction. _'__Blech__…__ geez__…__ why the heck did I have to be the one to do this mission?_'

'Yes, agent Tenten, but I do know what you are thinking. After all, it is our kekke genkai, no? Or do you want to remind me of our ancient clan, the Shurikens, and how they managed to obtain our mind-reading ability, Hmm?'

'No master. The only problem is that the only thing that can dispel our mind-reading ability is the Byakugan, from the Hyuuga Clan. With this seeing- ability, they are able to dispel any mental attacks. Byakugan actually means 'white- eyes,' and it is just a nickname for the Hyuuga triad because all members are Hyuugas, and possess the Byakugan. There is only one known record of a Byakugan holder who is not part of the triad. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga and is Neji Hyuuga's cousin. She was shunned as a child and therefore broke away, fending for herself as soon as she turned 14. Unfortunately, she currently goes to Konoha high, so there might be a family feud that might get in the way of my mission. But do not fret, for I, the BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF KONOHA, SHALL OVERCOME ALL OBSTACLES!-'

'What the fuck? GAI SENSEI, DID YOU PUT THAT INTO MY BRAIN WITH YOUR TECHNIQUE? GRRR…'

'Ehehe… now, now, no harsh language. You are dismissed!'

'Hai!'

The next morning…

A girl with black hair tied up in two sloppy buns walk along through the gates of Konoha high. Everyone was staring at her. Why? Simple. Because she was reeeallly HOT!

She was wearing a leather headband with a matching leather wristband, with a small red shuriken emblazoned on each one. She had a plain black halter top on, which showed a bit of her cleavage, and showed off her body. She wore a black denim mini skirt which had slits all the way to the belt section. This was so incase she got into a fight, she could move around freely. (Don't worry, she has short black tights that went up to her mid thigh so it wasn't like they could see her underwear XD)

She wore a black belt with a red stripe around the center. Lastly, to top it off, she wore black pumps with a shuriken down the outsides of both shoes. (These weren't actually pumps. If you looked really closely they were karate shoes, easy to jump in, and comfortable. Not only that, she customized them!)

She walked into her homeroom class 15 minutes early. She wanted to get settled. The previous day, Gai had given her her timetable, and essentials needed for school. She had stuffed them all in a red and black sidebag that was slung on her shoulder casually. After she had chosen her seat carefully, near the window, left side of the classroom, (if you look from the back), third row, (out of four) someone walked in. She nearly gagged, stopping herself from gasping. It was the subject, Neji Hyuuga!

_'__Yup, he fit__s__ the definition all right. Long silky hair, milky white eyes with a tinge of lavender, handsome face, strong, lean, fit body__…__ sigh__…'_

**TENTEN GET A GRIP!**

She looked up and caught his eye. He stopped.

_Flashback: __'__Neji. The girl who we are to study is named Tenten. She has honey brown eyes and black hair. She is going to go to Konoha high. It seems that our plan to draw the enemy out has worked. Remember, you have to gain information about her clan and their kekke genkai. Usually, I would allow force, but in this case, I doubt that it will work. She is, after all, the same level of super-black karate as you are. So, I will recommend seduction. After all, in your normal school, you have a fan club. Just get her to spill no matter what.__'_

He continued walking. _'__Damn! She took my favourite spot. Window, Back middle, in this case third row, corner. Good access to escape, and not too close to the front to draw attention, and not too far back to be ignored. Wise indeed. Hmm, maybe I__'__ll take the seat next to her. I__'__ll play with her for a bit. She seems really hot. Potential girlfriend. I bet she would look really hot with her hair down, flowing gracefully down her back, the soft, silky waves__…__ sigh__…'_

**NEJI GET A GRIP!**

_'__Crap! What the heck do girls do to get guys__…__? Oh yeah! Tie your hair, after letting it down, to show off your stomach__…__ smirk__…'_ thought Tenten to herself.

She lifted her arms, showing off her toned stomach, and took out her hair ties. Neji stared a bit. _'__Wow, I guess my dream came true,__'_ he thought while smirking.

_'__Crap! I can__'__t tie my hair without a mirror! What do I do now? Leave it down???!!! Oh wait, I know! I can use my senbons like chopsticks! Those will hold my hair in place.__'_

She put her hair back up in her buns. Neji took the seat beside her and she shivered.

'Hi, what's your name?' she asked Neji. As if she didn't know. She was painfully aware of it.

'Neji Hyuuga,' he blankly stated. After all, wasn't the Hyuuga pride important?

'Cool.' She said.

'Aren't you gonna tell me yours?' He asked. Maybe he could eliminate the girl judged on her name. After all, loads of people have black hair and brown eyes. '_Wait a sec. Aren__'__t her eyes honey brown?__'_

'Let's see if you are capable of finding out, hmm?' she said, eyes sparkling mischievously.

_'__Is she FLIRTING with me? At least sh__e'__s not like a fucktarded fangirl, and she doesn__'__t dress like a slut. Well, not really. Am I lucky or what__…__ smirk__…'_

'So you're a smart one, are you? Well then. Two can play at this game. I'll make a bet. If I don't find out within the next week, I lose. If I can gain information on your name and age and basic facts about you, you lose and you owe me two homeworks. Deal?'

'Deal.' _'__I see. He__'__s flirting back. How__…__ cute__…__'_

By then, about 20 other kids had strolled in and taken seats. Their homeroom teacher casually walked in about half an hour late. A perky kid with a stupid face and blinding blond hair yelled, along with about half the class, 'YOU'RE LATE! WHAT HAPPENED THIS TIME? GOT STUCK ON THE ROAD OF LIFE HUH???!!!'

'Nice welcome back Naruto… actually, I was helping an old lady across the road, but then she tripped and had a heart attack and then I had to carry her all the way to the hospital, and then get her groceries for her, and then-'

'LIAR!!!'

'Anyways, now that I'm here, I will introduce you to your classmates. There are, however, two new students here at Konoha high.'

'_Hn. Finding out her name was simpler than I thought it would be… smirk…'_ Neji thought to himself.

Their names are Neji Hyuuga, and I'm afraid I can't tell you the name of second student because her name has failed me. You will have to find out for yourself after school.'

'KAKASHI SENSEI???!!!'

'Hmm? Anyway. I need to give out your teams and dorm-room numbers.

1) Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke room number 11H (atake)

2) Hinata, Kiba, Shino room number 11Y (uuhi)

3) Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino room number 11S (arutobi)

4) Ami, Kin, Aki room number 11A (nko)

5) Gaara, Kankuro, Shadow room number 11E (bisu)

6) Temari, Sai, Idate room number 11J (iraiya)

7) And lastly, Rock Lee, and the two new people whose names I've yet again forgotten... ehehe room number 11G (ai)'

Just then the bell rang to signal the end of class. Tenten glanced at her timetable, and it said that she had Taijutsu next.

'Hey Neji, what's wrong? Thought you could get my name so simply? Too bad our teacher is so weak that he couldn't stand my technique. I made him forget… sucker…' _'__Oh shit I just let out a secret art that only my clan knows!__'_

_'__Hey! That technique sounds familiar! Isn__'__t it from the Shuriken clan?__'_ Neji thought.

'I have Taijutsu as well. Come with me.' _'__Maybe by watching her fight, I can tell what level Taijutsu she is. Only Tenten Shuriken has the same super-black belt level as me. Everyone else in our year is only expected to be blue belt__…'_

'Hello my YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I the GREAT MAITO GAI shall be your TAIJUTSU TEACHER FOR THIS YEAR!'

_'__What the fuck? Gai-Sensei?__'_ Tenten thought.

Using her mind control technique, Tenten sent a telepathic message to Gai.

'_Gai- sensei! Whatever you do, don__'__t say my name out loud!__'_

'_Loud and clear! My beautiful flower!__'_ He replied.

'Ok class. Today I will assign to you your sparring partners, who will be yours for the rest of this year. The list is:

Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. 'Troublesome…'

Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura Haruno. 'YATTA!'

Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. 'This is the rule…'

Sabaku no Gaara and Shadow... uh...' _'What's her last name?'_

_... and..._

_... and..._

_(he said some random names)_

'You two! New students! Together… your names have failed me! Tell me later.' He motioned to Neji and Tenten.

'Hyuuga… I guess your luck ran out…' she smirked.

'Akimichi Chouji and Rock Lee!' 'Crunch..crunch'

'Lastly. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata!'

_'Hinata-sama? What the fuck is she doing here?!'_

_'Oooooh... this is gonna be rich! A family feud!'_ Tenten thought, as soon as she saw Neji's expression.

To be continued...

Sorry I left you on a cliffy! Hehe… see Neji's reaction when he hears Hinata! Remember, in the beginning it says that she broke away from the clan? Anyway PLS REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Recap:

'And lastly, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata!'

_'Hinata-sama? What the FUCKING HELL is she doing here?!'_

_'Ooooh… this is gonna be rich! Just as I suspected! A family feud!'_

'Ok my youthful students! Find a space about 100 meters distance between another pair, and SPAR YOUTHFULLY. I shall watch each pair in turn. Firstly I will watch Akimichi Chouji and my ALL TIME FAVOURITE STUDENT, ROCK LEE!'

'GAI-SENSEI!'

'LEE!'

'GAI-SENSEI!'

'LEE!'

'GAI-SENSEI!'

'LEE!'

'OH CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!!!' virtually the whole class yelled.

'_Blech gross__…__ who would have thought that ANY1 could idolize Gai-sensei?__'_

Tenten and Neji walked over to a shaded area. They could hear a waterfall nearby.

'Neji I think here is a good spot. If we have any water based jutsu we can easily call upon the water from the waterfall. And it's shaded,' Tenten suggested.

'Hn ok.' _'__Hmm, water based jutsu are quite__ difficult__…__ this girl seems like a really good ninja. Most of the people here are still Chuunin. I wonder if she is a __Jounin.'_

'Ok Neji-kun. What do you want to do first?' _'__Ha! I bet the __–__kun suffix will throw him off!__'_

'How 'bout sparring, uh …-chan?' _'__Great! That came out stupid! Now she__'__s gonna think I__'__m a moron!__'_

'Sure why not, uh …-kun?'

They got into their sparring positions. They waited. Silence, apart from the rustling trees descended. They were both analyzing the situation. Suddenly Tenten moved.

'Hoshi Senbon no jutsu!' She yelled.

Neji's eyes widened. But he wasn't worried; he could always use his Kaiten.

Tenten jumped really high up, whipped out her weapons scroll and summoned thousands of senbons and attached chakra strings to them. She spun mid air, making the senbons go in all directions, embedding themselves in the surrounding area. She would need them later. She abruptly let go of the chakra strings and as she landed, she whammed her hand onto the fallen scroll and summoned katanas and shuriken. Neji simply watched. _'__She__'__s surrounding me with senbon, so she can attack from above. That is the only opening, or so she thinks__…'_

_'__Ok, now attack from above. If he tries to escape, he won__'__t be able to because I would have closed the opening. He can__'__t run outside because I__'__ll just let all my senbons go, so he will be hit in many vital organs.__'_

She jumped up again, this time with two katanas and 8 shuriken, (one shuriken between each finger, apart from thumb) and headed towards where Neji was standing. Suddenly he jumped.

'Shit! Senbon Senpuu!' She collected all her chakra strings and sent the senbons wizzing towards Neji. He just smirked!

'Kawarimi!' He replaced himself with a log, and appeared on a branch behind Tenten. He jumped, kunai ready in his hand for attacking.

'Crap! Where'd he go!' She felt wind behind her and swiveled midair with a katana ready and clanged with Neji's kunai.

They both jumped apart and landed on the ground some distance from each other. They both took up sparring positions again.

'Hmm. You're quite good. Maybe you're good enough for me to give you my name…' Tenten chuckled.

'You're not so bad yourself. And I don't need your sympathy. I can find out for myself…' '_Great that__'__s gonna be hard__…__ Why is HYUUGA pride so important?__'_

'Whatever you say, Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-lose-to-a-girl!' She said while smirking evilly.

'Hn!' He grunted angrily. (can you even do that? XD)

Suddenly, Tenten attacked. She flung all the weapons in her hands towards Neji who just merely flicked them away with two kunai casually. Little did he know that this was just so she could prepare for her next attack.

'Tenten SENPUU!' (In this case Neji doesn't know Tenten is her name, so he takes it has the literal meaning of 'Heavenly WHIRLWIND!')

She jumped up and did four front flips in the air landing in front of Neji who was wide-eyed. She slammed her fist into the ground with her chakra enriched palm and caused cracks to appear. Grinning, after having successfully accomplished her idol, Tsunade's move, she jumped up whipping two katanas out and throwing them towards Neji who was finally taking her seriously, with his Byakugan activated. He deflected them with his Kaiten. But, he didn't have enough time to regain composure after stopping spinning as she came hurtling towards him with chakra enriched feet and palms. She karate chopped his shoulder and smirked when she saw a bit of blood ooze out. Then she brought her back leg around and tried to roundhouse kick him but he stopped her with his own leg, halfway through a double snap kick. He brought is other leg up and tried to complete the move, only to have her dodge it by doing two back flips.

_'__Woah__…__ she__'__s good__…__almost as good as Tenten Shuriken__…'_

_'__Crap he__'__s good! Oh well__…__ He is THE Neji Hyuuga__…__ but the whole seduction thing isn__'__t working. I__'__m gonna have to kick it up a notch__…__ sigh__…__grumble__…__I__'__ll wait till lunch__…'_

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class. After that they walked to Math. It was boring with Asuma-sensei. They then had History with Kurenai, and Science with Anko. In science:

'Ok class. Today we are going to learn about rust. Can anyone tell me what it is made of?'

A girl, named Ami, a stuck up bitch, two rows in front of Tenten and Neji shot her hand up quickly and said, 'I KNOW! NITROGEN SULPHATE!!!'

Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all snickered along with Neji and Tenten. (by this time they know everyone in this story… who's important at least)

'Ehm… no I'm sorry… Uh Shadow, do you mind telling us your answer?' Anko struggled to stop laughing…'

'Iron Oxide.'

Everyone froze. Her voice was so cold. No wonder she hung out with Gaara. It had this silent death knife tone, almost slicing through their skulls as she spoke the words, although quiet. The rest of the lesson went by smoothly, but dully because no one could say anything after that.

The bell rang. It was lunchtime. Everyone gathered their stuff and hurried to the lunch table. Tenten went and took a seat next to Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Shadow. Neji went over to Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara.

'Hello, uh…' Ino stated.

'Tenten...' Tenten whispered so nobody apart from people on the table could hear.

'Why are you whispering?' Sakura asked.

'Neji and I made a deal. He can't know my name till after this week, or else I lose the bet!'

'N-Neji- onii-san?' Hinata enquired.

'Hai. He's your cousin. I know that. Hinata, I need to talk to you privately after school. Please wait for me.' Tenten said. _'__I__'__m gonna need to find out about HYUUGA. Maybe this way, I can gain information, albeit outdated by three years__…'_

'H-Hai,' she stuttered very worried. She already knew where this was going. She had a feeling it had to do with the Byakugan Corporation, for she was aware that Tenten was part of the Shuriken clan. Now she knew why Tenten didn't give her name to Neji.

'Anyway girls! I was planning to have a sleepover party, maybe in Hinata's dorm room! Do you know how HUGE it is? Hinata is so rich that she bribed the school to give her team a big dorm apartment. Also, how could they not accept it, after all, she is one of the best students here!'

Suddenly Neji walked over. He approached Hinata.

'Hinata-sama. We need to talk.'

'N-N-Neji-onii-san?'

'I see you still haven't lost your stuttering habit.' He smirked. (In this story, Neji was the only person nice to her before she broke off. He actually supported her decision.)

'No I have. It's just I was shocked to see you!'

'Come with me. We need to talk.'

Somewhere in a school hallway… far away…

'Hinata. I can't believe I found you here. How have you been?'

'G-Great.'

'Anyway. I am here on a mission. I have to gain access to information on Tenten Shuriken.'

'Eep!'

'Huh?'

'N-Nothing!' '_Shoot. What do I do? Help Neji-onii-san? But I can__'__t! That will mean helping Byakugan! I think I__'__ll keep quiet for now.__I have an idea. Maybe in order to warm things up with my cousin __and that girl, __I can i__nvite him over for the sleepover. I think they__'__ll make a good couple. Maybe it will __also__ make him quit Byakugan if he falls in love__…__smirk__…__ Byakugan is a bad corporation. I__'__ll invite him__ along with his friends__…'_

'Neji? I have an idea. Do you want to come over for our sleepover party on Saturday? Bring your friends. And also, I can help you get together with the new girl. I saw you blushing in class when you looked at her!' She smirked evilly. (In this story, Hinata is not sweetly innocent.)

'No I wasn't!' He frowned angrily to get rid of his blush.

'Yeah you were, but anyway, let's go back to lunch. The NEW girl's gonna be worried! HAHAHAHAHAHA… etc…'

'Shutup…'

Back at the lunch table:

'Hinata. What took you so long?'

'Oh I was just catching up with my cousin. Long time no see… O yeah! I invited him and his friends over for our sleepover. You know girls, you could have a chance with the guys! She evilly grinned. (u noe wat? I cannot imagine hinata evilly grinning.)

'Look who's talking! What about Naruto!' Ino grinned while Hinata turned various shades of red.

'Huh? Can someone enlighten me?' Tenten asked.

'Ok. Here's the deal. Sakura likes Sasuke. Hinata likes Naruto. Shadow knows she likes Gaara but can't admit it-' 'HEY!' – 'and I… sigh…like Shikamaru. Oh and by the way… in science when you two were busy, we all thought that you would be a cute couple! Except you were too engrossed watching each other to notice us giggling… HAHAHAHAHA!'

'Really? Was it that obvious?' _'__Hmm__…__ maybe if I give hints of liking him early, then my seduction plan might work__…__ who knows__…'_

'You're admitting it?!'

'I guess…' She blushed sheepishly. '_HEY! WHY AM I BLUSHING! COULD IT BE THAT__…__ no__…__ no way! My mission comes first! But he is nice__…__and the long silky hair__…'_

**TENTEN GET A GRIP!**

Her innerself yelled to her yet again.

The bell rang. It was now time for double art with Kurenai… again… sigh… this day would never end…

Finally the day ended. (sorry I couldn't think of anything that happened in art!)

Tenten met up with Hinata as planned, but unfortunately Neji saw them. But this what exactly what Tenten wanted. He cocked an eyebrow and decided to ignore it. First, the honey brown eyes. Second, her really advanced techniques. Third, this? How weird. She was seemingly more and more like Tenten than anyone else could be. Then again… there were loads of older people in the school with the same ninja style and appearance…sigh…

'Hinata. Look. I need you to promise me something. Do not tell Neji. Ok?'

'Hai.'

'Ok. I know that you quit Byakugan. I also know that you know that I am part of the Shuriken clan. Don't look at me like that. I'm a spy after all.'

She smiled. Hinata nodded and smiled.

'Hinata. I don't want you to get involved in anything that might happen between me and Neji. You might get hurt. I, sadly, as I am aware that some Hyuugas say, am drawn to this by fate. I do not have anything against Hyuugas. It's just that I was born into a rival clan. I actually see nothing wrong with them. For example you, and, to some extent Neji… sigh…'

'You like him a lot, don't you? Even though it's only one day, you have seen the good points about him.'

_'Grrr. This is for the mission... refrain from killing... Grrr... I hate my life...'_

'Yeah… he's smart, and can be funny, and he's nice, and not only that he's good looking. I don't want to be a fangirl though. But I guess I stand no chance… and my mission is more important. Hinata, can you help me? I know that it is probably his mission to stop me from getting information about Byakugan. He probably wants information about Shuriken. After all, why would they lure us out by leaving huge information about a Hyuuga going to Konoha high? I know that you are against Byakugan, so can you give me some information about the organization so I can complete my mission without having to hurt Neji? It's really unfair. Ever since my parents died, I was forced to join their apparent spy base that I knew nothing about! And then this mission pops up where I have to go against someone who I don't have a grudge against and end up liking! I-'

She started crying. (well in this case it is half fake half real tears... real abt the whole forced to join the spy base... not **completely** real abt liking Neji...KEYWORD. COMPLETELY) Hinata hugged her and said she would help her.

'Don't worry about it! Remember, we have the sleepover! I can help you get Neji to notice you. After all, I'm his cousin and I know what he likes! To tell you the truth, he was the one who suggested I quit. He was so nice to me. He pitied me when my… father… was mean to me. His dad actually died. But he can't quit because he is the genius prodigy of the entire clan. I feel sorry for him.'

Tenten suddenly looked up, astounded with this piece of info, and wiped away the tears angrily. How could she cry?

'Really? Thank you sooo much Hinata! You are a great friend!'

'No problem.'

Hinata looked up and froze. Neji was there looking curiously at what had happened. She motioned for him to go and mouthed 'Private issue! Might die if she found out you saw her cry!'

Neji, of course caught all of this with his good eyesight, and smirked. He waved and mouthed back 'see you in school tomorrow! I'm going to my dorm!'

To be continued…

PLS PLS REVIEW!!! I FORGOT TO SAY IN MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER THAT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC… SO PLS DON'T BURN ME TO ASHES!!! XD ALTHOUGH I APPRECIATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! O YEA THANK YOU TO THE FIRST PERSON WHO READ THIS!!! YOU PUT ME ON AN ALERT!!! YAY! THAT ENCOURAGED ME SO I DEDICATED THIS CHAPTER TO YOU AND ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED (if any… lol) AND I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!

Chapter 3:

Recap: Tenten fake-cries on Hinata's shoulder. Neji sees this. He goes back to his dorm. The end.

(Sorry I'm too lazy to copy and paste, and btw, I edited some of part 1 and 2, basically they get their team numbers and dorm rooms, and bcos theyre year 11, their room numbers start with 11, and end in their team captains' first name initials. For example, 11G for Gai. O yea, also, theres another author, Vampy285, hus doing the same kinduv story as I am. She's my best friend. We were supposed to do it together, but then we both decided to do our own stories. I came up with the spy part, and she came up with the boarding school part. Don't think she copied me just bcos she uploaded later. XD. O yea u shud read it, she's reeeeeaaally gud at humour compared to me. XD)

Neji walked to his dorm room and he reached it with no problem. He then decided to go on a walk. Tenten on the other hand, although she was a spy, she had very bad sense of direction.

'Oh come ON! Where the fucking fucketty fuck is my DORM ROOM?! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, IVE BEEN HERE 10 TIMES AT LEAST!'

_'__Aw yeeaah__…__ for crying out loud__…__ indeed__…'_Neji thought.

'Hn. Do you want help or not?'

'NEJI HYUUGA! DON'T USE THAT COCKY TONE ON ME! OF COURSE I NEED HELP! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I YELLED THAT I WAS FUCKING FUCKETTY FUCKING FED UP WITH THIS STUPID PLACE THAT IVE BEEN TEN TIMES ALREADY!'

'Hn. Come on.' '_Am I lucky or what, a cute AND hot girl in my dorm? Oh snap__…__ I forgot__…__ Tenten Shuriken__…__ great__…__ SHE ha__s to be my girlfriend or else I__'__m soo disowned__…'_

'So what's your name?' Neji asked casually.

'Oh, um Isabella von Lichtenstein, Mr. Thinks-he-can-fool-anyone-that-easily.' She smirked.

'I see that you don't get distracted easily. Even by having CRIED two minutes ago, Hahahaha etc.'

'GRRRR! SHUTUP! NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!' '_Yes! He noticed! Part B of plan A __commences__! I need him to comfort me!!!!__'_

'Actually, it is, seeing that you are going to be my teammate for the rest of this year.' He smirked evilly.

'No it's not!'

She looked away, pretending to have tears in her eyes, but actually she was trying to stop laughing, that's where the tears came from. She hurriedly stifled her laughter with a muffled cough to make it seem like she was crying. She's a good actor, isn't she? XD

'_Crap I made her cry__…'_

'I'm sorry… it was none of my business… it's ok…' He said as the first tear travelled down her face. He then put his arm around her shoulder drawing her closer to him. She smirked evilly. Plan A part B complete!

They arrived at their dorm. For some reason all their bags were already there in their respectful rooms. Neji sat her on the couch and laid her head on his chest where she was 'sobbing' her heart out.

_'__Crap __what__ am I sobbing about?!__ Oh wait! My parents!__ No wait__…__ Nooooo__…'_

It was too late. She had thought about something too personal and was now sobbing harder.

'N-Neji?' she croaked.

'Hn?'

'Have you ever lost a parent?'

'Yes.'

Tenten sat up straight and looked into his eyes. Then she nodded.

'You're not lying.'

'Why would I? Especially to a teammate.'

'Hmm.'

'So what happened?'

'Well, one day, when I was 6, I came home from school to find 2 ANBU members at my house. My parents were part of ANBU (she lied) and they went on a mission t-to assassinate Orochimaru but they- they n-never c-came b-back…' She sobbed harder.

'Well, my father was fighting the Rokubi, (six tails) when I was 6 as well, along with a bunch of other Jounin, but it injured him and he died from the poisonous wound.' He stated nonchalantly.

'How can you be so calm?'

'I'm not. I've just accepted the fact that he died as a brave ninja and I want to live up to his expectations. You should too. They died on a mission, right? You should be happy.'

'T-thanks Neji.'

'Hn. Anyway, why so sudden?'

'No, it's just that I heard people rejoicing that they get to be away from their 'nagging parents' for two whole months, and I got angry that they don't understand the true meaning of actually having parents.'

'Sometimes, I agree with you. Oh well. Want to go for a walk?'

'Yeah sure. Let me just clean up.'

'Ok.'

She walked to the bathroom and washed her face and retied her hair into the two buns at the top of her head. She walked out.

'Ok. I'm ready.'

'Wow that was quick. Usually, all the girls whom I know, they take 20 minutes to just wash their faces and 'apply make-up.'

'Wait, did you just say… GASP… MAKE-UP?!'

'Yea, what's wrong?'

'DON'T EVER USE THAT WORD IN MY FACE EVER AGAIN! I HATE MAKE-UP!'

'Thank god. Finally, someone who isn't a beauty obsessed freak. Not that you're not pretty.' He smirked.

'Neji!' She blushed. He smirked.

'Anyway come on! Let's look around the school!'

She pulled his arm and ran out the door.

_'__Wow__…__ her hands are cold__…__ but they__'__re refreshing cold__…__ not ice cold__…'_

Lee was just coming in.

'Ooomph! Oh sorry Lee!'

'Where will you two be youthfully running off to?'

'Oh we're just going to look around the school. CYA!'

She again pulled Neji along and they walked around, they being Tenten pulling a poor Neji along. They saw the sports hall, the swimming pool, the assembly hall, the tennis courts, the basketball and baseball courts… etc… you get the point… it was a really good school. Finally, they went back to their dorm room and collapsed on the couch, exhausted from walking for so long.

'That was fun!' Tenten said.

'Hn.' He smirked.

'Is that all you say?'

'Hn.'

'C'mon!' She puppy dog pouted.

'Fine… yes that's all I say.'

'That's better.'

'So what's your name?'

'NEJI! I WON'T LOSE A BET THAT EASILY!'

'Just checking…' he chuckled.

'Grrr…' She playfully punched his shoulder.

'So which school did you go to before this one?'

'Uh… Suna Academy…' (Sand Academy) (she lied)

'How 'bout you?'

'Hoshi Academy…' (Star Academy) (he lied)

'Uhuh…'

Awkward silence…

'Ok. I'm going for a shower. Then we can go for dinner.'

'Sure.'

Tenten left and had a shower, using conditioner. _'__Geez. Why do I need to act like a girl? He already __notices__ me for crying out loud!__'_

Tenten came out and dried her hair. She changed into a long-sleeved dark red t-shirt, and short black shorts with black converse. She put her hair into her usual buns but with chopsticks in them.

Neji, meanwhile had also had a shower and was wearing black jeans and a collared blue unbuttoned long sleeved, but folded up, shirt.

They both came out of their rooms at the same time.

'Hey Neji, where's Lee?'

'Dunno. Let's go.'

They walked down to dinner. Tenten joined the girls and Neji joined the guys.

'Hinata, can I talk to you for a minute again?'

'Sure why not?'

Far away…

'You know this morning, I was crying on your shoulder? It was fake. I'm sorry, but the only way that I could grab Neji's attention was by crying. But then I'll tell you what happened. After I saw you, I went to my dorm but then I got lost and Neji helped me. I started crying again. First fake, but then it was real. Oh yeah. Part of the stuff I told you was true. The part about thinking it was unfair. But now, I think that I actually do like Neji. I spent an afternoon with him, and he's really nice. And also all the other stuff I was muttering about. Sorry Hinata!'

'No problem. You do know that I used to be a spy. I'm not that stupid. I kind of guessed where it was going after I saw you look at Neji and then start crying!' She smiled.

'You're not mad?'

'Of course not! You know I'm against Byakugan. But one thing, don't hurt Neji ok?'

'Why would I. Ok. Ok. I'm from a rival clan but still! I would never hurt Neji. Ok, I would've if I didn't fall for him…'

'Ok. I understand. So for real, I will help you to get noticed!' She smiled.

'Thanks Hinata!'

'No problem. Let's go back to dinner!'

'Ok.'

At dinner…

'So where've you two been?!' Ino cheerfully asked_'__How the hell is she so bright the whole time?__'_

'Oh just talking. I've met Hinata before! (On a mission against Byakugan… when she was part of it…)'

'Yeah we've met! (On a mission against Shuriken…)'

'We were at a sports competition…' (Tenten lied.)

_'__Hn__…__ since when has Hinata-sama ever been to a sports competition?__'_ Neji thought.

Tenten went up to the dinner line and got herself a mini-Greek salad and was reaching to get a chicken wrap, but someone else got there first.

'For you, uh …-chan…' Neji stated.

'Oh thanks… uh…-kun!' She mocked.

'No problem… Isabella von Lichtenstein.'

Meanwhile… Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Gaara and Shadow were watching. Well, Gaara and Shadow were just staring into space…

'I think I have a great plan…' Sakura evilly grinned…

'DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!' Kankuro suddenly came out of nowhere and sang dramatically…

PLS REVIEW!!!! AND IF U DIDN'T READ THE TOP PART PLS DO!!! IMPORTANT!!!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Recap:

'I have a plan…' Ino evilly muttered.

'Let's play, INO THE MATCHMAKER!'

'No way…' 'Troublesome…'

'Ok. Sakura and Sasuke. Gaara and Shadow. Hinata and Naruto, and me and Shika-kun!'

'Huh-dattebayo?'

'Ok, look. We need to act like couples and creep them out so they leave TOGETHER…get it? TOGETHER???'

'Oh…right…anyway HERE THEY COME! BATTLE STATIONS!' Hinata yelled.

'Ne…Sasuke-kun…what are you doing after dinner?'

'Hn…oh nothing Saku-chan, unless it's with you…' Sasuke whispered down her neck, but loud enough for everyone to here. She giggled softly.

'Ne…Hinata-CHAN! Want to go for a walk after dinner dattebayo?'

'Of course…Naruto-kun…anything for you.' Hinata shyly grinned.

'Oh Shika-kun…you wanna head back to the dorm after we're done?'

'Sure Ino, you troublesome woman!'

'Gaara-kun, HI!'

'WHY HELLO, SHADOW-CHAN!' (this is extreeeemely OOC!)

Poke poke. 'Neji.' Poke poke.

'Hn?'

'Uh…you wanna go somewhere else… everyone is acting strangely…'

'Right behind you…'

Ino yelled after they left, 'PLAN COMPLETE!' Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at her. 'Oh ehehe… nothing…nothing…'

They walked to their training ground and stopped at the ground. They had their dinner and just sat down.

'Say Neji, wanna go for a swim? I have my swimsuit underneath… I was planning to swim anyway…'

'Sure… I'll just swim in my boxers… It is fate…'

'Ok! LAST ONE IN IS A ROTTEN SHITHEAD WHO TALKS ABOUT FATE ALL THE TIME!' Tenten yelled, already indicating who she was talking about.

She ran and took off her clothes and hair ties and dumped them in a pile, revealing a black bikini with a white shuriken emblazoned on the top. She jumped in with a huge splash and came up spluttering and laughing. Neji was like O.O because her body was so hot! He just simply got in. Suddenly Tenten dove down and dragged Neji under while laughing.

'What? Worried you'll get your hair wet?'

'Hn…'

Suddenly he dove down and pulled her under. They both came up laughing…and then the war began.

They both dove down simultaneously, circling each other trying to dunk the other, until they came up, gasping for breath while laughing. They were tired so Neji picked Tenten up and kicked, using chakra, to the shore. They both lay down on a flat rock laughing and looking up at the stars and the beautiful whitish blue full moon.

Abruptly, Neji put his arm around Tenten's waist and pulled her closer to him and turned around so they were facing each other.

They both leant in…and they kissed passionately.

_'__Wow__…__he__'__s so good! __Yay__'_

When they broke apart for air, Neji whispered, 'Let's go back to the dorm…'

'Ok.'

He picked her up and put her down so she could put on her clothes and then carried her back to the dorm room bridal style.

'Thanks Neji!' She giggled softly and he captured her lips one more time.

'I'm going to bed…' Tenten said. _'__Yes! My black bikini worked! You have never failed me!__'_

_'__Yes! __SCORE!__'_

The next morning at 4:00 a.m.…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! WAKE UP WAKE UP!!! TIME TO TRAIN!!! WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!!

Tenten karate chopped her alarm clock and split it in two, right down the middle. The springs sprang out.

_'__GRRR DAMN IT! I AM NEVER AGAIN GOING TO WAKE UP TO GAI-SENSEI__'__S VOICE!__'_

She got up and changed into a black tight tank top and black pants with white stripes going down the sides. She wore karate pumps. She washed her face and tied her hair into buns and secured them with senbons and walked out. She grabbed two katanas and headed to the training grounds. This was all she would need for her technique. 4 senbons and two katanas. Little did she know that Neji was following her carefully, because he wanted to see her technique.

Tenten trudged along to the pond and took off her shoes. Using her chakra, she walked steadily to the middle of the pond.

She whispered, 'Suiton: Katana Senpuu no jutsu!'

She took out two Katanas she had on her back and held one in each arm. She let chakra flow into her feet and through her arms into the Katanas, and slowly she started spinning. Her feet moved so gracefully on the water, and Neji was like O.O. XD

She raised her arms so she was like a human slicing top, until her arms were high enough to reach her panda buns. Suddenly, she ripped the 4 senbons out of her hair, so that it tumbled down her back like bouncy waves. (overused cliché… XD) She would need the senbons to replicate them. Neji was really shocked. This was TENTEN SHURIKEN'S TECHNIQUE! _'__So it is her__…'_

He whipped out his iPhone and texted Byakugan, 'I've found her!' Suddenly he felt a pang in his chest. What was this feeling? Was it…_guilt_?

Tenten was abruptly surrounded by water droplets. She began to shape and coat them with her chakra, so they were shaped like katanas and senbons. Although these were just water clones, once coated with sharp, crackling chakra, they could pierce through anything.

Neji thought, _'__Does that mean my __kaiten__ is __inaffective__'_

Now that she was done assembling her weapons, she stopped spinning and suddenly let them all go in various directions. Unfortunately, loads were heading towards Neji. He jumped out from his hiding place. She couldn't notice because she was too busy focusing her chakra.

Neji yelled, 'KAITEN!'

This caused her concentration to waver so she could not pierce through his shield.

Realizing who it was, she lost all her focus and fell hard on top of the water.

_'__SHIT! HE SAW MY SIGNATURE TECHNIQUE! HE KNOWS WHO I AM GAAAAH!__'_

Luckily for her she had enough chakra to keep on the top of the water. Slowly, her chakra enriched weapons dropped into the pond, so now the pond colour was a magnificent sparkling blue. She collected her weapons, in slight shock, as they drifted towards her. Neji stopped spinning and made his way over to a now weak, cold and wet (HINT HINT XD) Tenten.

INNER NEJI: OMG SHE'S PRETTY! LOOK AT HER HOT BODY! (wet clothes)

'_Shutup__ pervert.__'_

GASP! UR TELLING URSELF TO SHUTUP! U NOE U LIKE HER!

_'__Hn__ WELL DUH!__ I KISSED HER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!__'_

'N- Ne- Nej- Neji???' She spluttered… '_Why is he staring at me like that? He__'__s never looked at me so intently before__…__apart from when he kissed me__…__O GOD!! IT__'__S MY HAIR!!! IT__'__S DOWN!!! HOW COULD I FORGET!!! I MUST LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!!! NO WONDER!!! __GAH!!!!__'_

Tenten moved to put her hair back, therefore showing off her well toned stomach. Neji stopped her.

'You look nice like that.'

Tenten was feeling dizzy and finding it hard to get up. After a few minutes of struggling, she felt two strong arms pick her up and carry her bridal style.

'Neji?'

'Shh.'

Her last thought was, _'__His chest is hard__…'_

She slipped into unconsciousness…

She woke up an hour later and got ready for the first lesson, science with Anko…

'Awww maaan… just what I need… a boring lecture on the philosophy of rust!'

'So I see you're up, Tenten-chan, aged 17 and currently going to Konoha Academy for the ninja arts.' Neji smirked.

'How did you find out?'

'I saw your technique. Didn't you know that everyone knows that a certain weapon mistress of Konoha's technique is the Katana Senpuu?' (he lied)

'Uhuh… whatever… Did you make breakfast?'

'Yeah here… scrambled eggs…'

She looked at her plate and saw a mix of something between urine and sloshy mud that was her so-called 'scrambled egg.'

'I think I'll pass…'

She went to the bathroom and washed up. When she came out, wearing a V-neck blue tight tank top, with a white thing underneath, with black cargo pants, and her hair tied in sloppy buns, she noticed that Neji and Lee were both gone. She looked at the clock…

'SSSSSHHHHIIIIITTTT!' was the only word that could be heard throughout the entire school. Neji smirked… was he too mean?

She ran off to class dragging her book bag and homework along behind her. She ran into her classroom only to find Anko reprimanding Naruto.

'Naruto… did you say you didn't understand the questions? Do NOT tell me that you didn't read the text… Did you read the text?' (she said the last part in a sweet tone…)

'No…dattebayo…'

'Are you a genius?' (she growled through gritted teeth?)

'No…'

'THEN READ THE FUCKING TEXT!'

(This actually happened in my chemistry class except without the dattebayos and swearing.)

'Tenten-san! (INO SAKURA AND HINATA GASP… NEJI'S NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW! But Tenten nods and smiles, telling them that it's ok…)

Anko turns to look at them.

'Anyway, today you are excused with 3 lines of 'I should not be late…' for extra homework. Please take your seat.

She sidled in next to Neji and growled under her breath… 'Why didn't you tell me what the fucking time was?!'

'Hn…'

The next few lessons went smoothly…

At lunch…

'Uh Tenten-chan, wanna go out for dinner?'

'Sure why not?' _'__This is my chance__…__ feed him the truth serum__…'_

_'__This is my chance to test whether or not she is against me! I just need to drink some herb __potion__ to counteract anything that she feeds me__…__ I can tell that I__'__ve been poisoned if my body goes numb. I can speak, but I won__'__t be able to move__…__ If she does indeed poison me, then I just have to pretend to faint__…__ so she__'__ll carry me back__…__muahahahahahahaha__ etc.__'_

'We'll go to a restaurant in Konoha gakuen at 7:00 p.m. Dress formal, ok?'

'Sure. Whatever. We're in the same dorm room, you know?'

Neji walks away…

'HURRAY TENTEN! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING! After Kakashi's lesson that is…'

'ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! KAKASHI SENSEI IS SICK! ALL THOSE IN HIS CLASS GET THE DAY OFF!'

'Ok… cmon!' Ino, Hinata and Sakura dragged Tenten off to the stores. Shadow just followed behind.

_'__Geez__…__how the fucking hell can they have __soo__ much energy?!__'_

In the store…

'OMG TENTEN! YOU LOOK STUNNING!'

She had on a really pretty dark V-Neck blue strapless dress that flowed from waist on, and bounced at the bottom with a few silver streaks (at the bottom hemline only) (it was tight from her chest down, and then it stopped being tight at her waist and starts flowing from there on.) that showed off the bounciness and made it stand out. It clung over her curves really well.

'Ok… I'll take this dress…' _'__Whatever__…__ I don__'__t care__…__ I have a mission__…__Neji__…__What is this feeling? __Guilt?__'_

She paid for the dress and left the store. They bought a silver necklace and then left the mall.

In the restaurant…

'Kombanwa, Mizuki-san!'

'Konichiwa, Tenten-san!'

Mizuki is a member of the Shuriken clan. He is the one who will put the truth serum in Neji's drink…

_'__Hey, wait a second__…__ isn__'__t __Mizuki__ part of the Shuriken clan? I better take my herbal potion__…'_

Neji drank the herbal stuff.

'Uh Neji? Why are you drinking that stuff?'

'Oh.. um I have a cold… cough cough…'

_'__C__'__mon__…__serum work__'_

They finished their meal. Neji ordered a drink of water, FINALLY!

Mizuki brought it over, and he drank it. Suddenly he went numb.

_'__So she did poison me__…__aw man__… I better start lyin__g__…'_

'Chlorine gas… chemical disaster… war of the clans… defeat of the Shurikens… warfare of gas and lungs… gas the people to death… need sodium hydroxide to…'

'Yes?' Tenten was hurriedly texting Shuriken.

Neji then 'fainted.'

'GRRR!'

'Here's your bill…'

Tenten charged it to the account and then lifted Neji up, but unsuccessfully. She immediately fell down.

'GRR! Tenten SENPUU!'

She used her chakra and technique combined to throw herself into the air and wooshed out of the restaurant and back to her dorm room. She collapsed from fatigue on the couch where she had dumped Neji.

'GEEZ NEJI! HOW FUCKING HEAVY CAN YOU POSSIBLY GET?!'

'Hn…'

'You mean… you were awake?! WHY DIDN'T YOU GET OFF MY B-'

She fell unconscious from fatigue and went into a deep sleep.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

Tenten drugs Neji, but Neji knows so he gives her fake information. Tenten takes Neji back to the dorm room and collapses with fatigue.

They have school for the next few days and Neji and Tenten avoid each other. Tenten was feeling really bad and she felt hurt that Neji would avoid her… he was starting to hang out with Kin and Ami. They were the two stuck up bitches who led the Neji fan-club. It was Thursday evening and all the girls were hanging out in Hinata's dorm room.

'What's up with you and Neji-nii-san?'

'Yeah! You two haven't like spoken to each other in like YEARS!' Ino dramatically came in…

Tenten looked down forlornly and a tear rolled down her cheek.

'Oh… we're sorry… did you guys break up?' Sakura asked.

'No, I don't think so, but he's been avoiding me and hanging out with Kin and Ami. I f-feel s-sad…'

'Oh… what happened on your date on Wednesday?'

'Huh? What date? I know we went out on Tuesday…but that's all…'

'No silly, he asked you out at lunch time on Wednesday and you said ok and we went shopping and stuff! We even bought you a light pink dress! Don't you remember?!' Sakura shouted.

'Uh Hinata, can I talk to you for a second?'

'Sure.'

Tenten dragged Hinata off to her dorm room… luckily no one was there.

'HINATA! WHAT HAPPENED ON WEDNESDAY! I ONLY REMEMBER HAVING LUNCH AND ASUMA'S PERIOD AND THEN GOING TO SLEEP! WHAT REALLY HAPPENED?!'

'Oh no… this is bad… I mean really bad…'

'WHAT?!'

'Neji did ask you out, but…I-I think I know…what he did. He took you somewhere and drugged you and must have wheedled information out of you… and then used his special technique to wipe your memory with his Byakugan…'

Tenten paled drastically. She felt herself go dizzy and leant against the wall for support.

'I-I think I'm going to g-go to bed…t-thank you… H-Hinata…'

'Are you sure? I-I mean I could help you do something…' Hinata worriedly said.

'N-No…i-it's fine…I-I just n-need some r-rest… don't tell anyone about this…'

'Hai.' (she lied.)

Hinata walked back to her own dorm and sat down next to Sakura, Shadow and Ino.

'What happened?'

'Where's Tenten?'

'She's lying down. She needs time to think…'

'For what?'

'Ok, guys, please don't tell her I told you this…'

'Promise!'

'Ok. Tenten is from the Shuriken clan. Neji is from the Hyuuga clan. They are both rival clans. Tenten is currently on a spy mission to gain information on the Hyuuga-'

'Hinata, aren't you a HYUUGA?'

'Remember when I told you I ran away, I quit the organization, Byakugan, because it was bad. Anyway let me continue. So Tenten is trying to gain information from Neji, and Neji is trying to gain information on her. I have a feeling Tenten acted first, but unsuccessfully on Tuesday, because Neji knew about it, and Neji acted on Wednesday, successfully because Tenten remembers nothing apart from sleeping.'

'WTF?'

'OMG!'

'So…what are you going to do about it…'

'Well… I think Neji has feelings for her, but is breaking it off because of the mission. That is why he is avoiding her. Tenten is avoiding him, presumably because she feels guilty about what she tried to do on Tuesday… BUT I have a plan… We need to get them together somehow. But the problem is, Kin and Ami have taken advantage of the situation and hanging out with Neji. Maybe, if Neji falls in love with Tenten, he might quit Byakugan…and vice versa…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA etc…'

'Ok… so what are we going to do?'

Meanwhile…

Tenten ran into her room and plopped on her bed. She lay down looking at the ceiling…

_'__Shit! I am sooo fired!__'_

**IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT? YOUR JOB?? WHAT ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE?!**

_'__Well__…'_

**SEE? I TOLD YOU! YOU CAN****'****T JUST STAND BY AND WATCH KIN AND AMI TAKE AWAY YOUR BELOVED NEJI!**

_'__S__hut up__…'_

Suddenly, she felt a tear roll down her face. She started sobbing into her pillow.

Unfortunately, Neji passed by, and hearing her sobbing, he knocked on the door.

'Tenten?'

'GO AWAY BASTARD!'

With that, she threw her kunai at the door, hitting the lock precisely at the center, locking the door.

_'__What__'s up with her? OH NO! __WHAT IF SHE FOUND OUT WHAT I DID!__'_

The next day…

Tenten was rummaging through her locker in a bad mood. She had fallen asleep and now her face was red and itchy from crying. She had also woken up late. Now she was hurrying off to class in mismatching clothes and was fed up.

'Stupid locker… why the fuck do you have to be so messy… why? WHY?!'

'Seems like you're in a bad mood today, huh…'

_'__I said that out loud?__'_

She slammed her locker full force and ended up breaking the next 10 in her section. She turned around to face the intruder.

'What the fuck do you want, Kin?'

'Oh nothing… just stay AWAY from Neji-kun that's all. Don't you know that he doesn't even like you? Why don't you just give up? It will make everyone else's life a lot easier.

_'__Why don__'__t you give up, seeing that you__'__re a stupid wannabe?__'_ She desperately wanted to say…

'Oh, I'm 'soooo' sorry. Too bad I'm in the same dorm as him… Sad, Isn't It?' She said sweetly and walked off to class leaving a fuming Kin behind.

_'__Sad__…__ isn__'__t it?__'_ She asked herself…

Their first lesson was Genjutsu with Kurenai. Today they were going to learn the art of getting out of Genjutsu.

_'__A.k.a. the art of looking constipated__…'_

'Ok class! Today we will learn how to stop our chakra flow to our brain! First you have to…..blah blah blah…'

'Tenten! Pay attention!'

She snapped her head to the front of the class and muttered under her breath… 'geez…witch…'

Unfortunately, Kurenai heard that.

'If you're so smart, Why don't you show the class how to get out of Genjutsu?'

_'__Great__…__ soo simple__…__why don__'__t I just kill you instead, hmm?__'_

Kurenai put her in a Genjutsu of Gigantic Flowers. Tenten just merely pressed her hands together and managed to get out of it by just smirking, without looking constipated.

'Hmmm… very good Tenten…'

'_Yeah yeah__…__ you__'__re just embarrassed that you couldn__'__t humiliate me__…__ MUAHAHAHAHAHA etc.__'_

'OK CLASS! EVERYONE ELSE TRY IT! I WILL PUT YOU IN A GENJUTSU! Tenten, I will give you the day off. You seem unusually distracted and you look pale. Please check in with the nurse.'

Tenten walked to the nurse office. On her way, she passed Neji. She ignored him completely.

'Ten-'

'Oh HIIII Neji-KUN!' He was cut off by an annoying Kin who just 'happened' to be walking by. More like stalking…

'TENTEN!' But she was already gone.

'Why do you want her? When you have MUA!'

'Just…go away Kin.'

'Ne, Neji-kun, why?' She pouted.

'Because you are annoying.'

'Ugh!'

Neji started to walk away, towards Tenten, but Kin followed.

Meanwhile, Tenten had heard Neji call out to her, but she didn't bother because Kin was already there. _'__I bet he likes her now.__ Wait a sec, why do I even care?'_

She rushed off to the nurse and had her temperature checked.

'Oh dear, you have a fever, you need to stay in bed.'

_'__WHY FEVER__…__ WHY?!! FUCK YOU CURSED ILLNESS!__'_

Tenten walked out.

Around the corner…

'Let go of me Kin!'

'No!' Kin heard Tenten coming back.

Ami came around the corner and whipped out her cellphone.

Kin pushed herself against a locker.

She pulled Neji so it looked like he was cornering her.

She kissed him. 'Oh…Aw…Neji!'

Tenten walked around the corner.

Ami clicked her camera phone.

Tenten dropped her books.

Neji pushed Kin away angrily.

Kin smirked.

Tenten ran away in the opposite direction, towards the training ground.

She could feel the tears coming.

She angrily pushed them away.

She couldn't help it. They flowed freely.

Neji followed her very guiltily.

She was too fast.

Neji lost her.

**NO WONDER SHE'****S A SPY! SHE****'****S SO FAST!**

_'__That__'__s not important! I just hurt her feelings__…__ Grrr__…__ stupid Kin__…'_

**SO YOU ADMIT IT! YOU LOOOOVVVE HER!**

_'__So what if I do!__'_

Tenten stopped at the tree near the pond. She sat down and sobbed hard.

**TENTEN! ****YOU'RE A**** SPY! A STRONG WOMAN! YOU****'****RE AGAINST NEJI!**

_'__I know that__…__but__…__I__…'_

**SO YOU ADMIT IT! YOU LOOOOOVVVE HIM!**

_'__So what if I do?!__'_

**WHAT****'****S THE BIG ****HEAD****, PANDA**** BOSS**** GOING TO SAY?!**

_'__I don__'__t care__…__ I want to quit anyway__…__ and be a ninja like Ino, Sakura, Shadow and Hinata__…'_

**BUT YOU'****RE THE HEIR TO THE ORGANIZATION! ****WHAT WOULD YOUR PARENTS SAY?!**

**'**_My parents aren__'__t here__…__ so I don__'__t care__…'_

She sobbed even harder at the mention of her parents. Suddenly Neji came into view. He saw Tenten crying. She noticed him coming so she flung a kunai at his skull. Neji just stepped a little to the side, but let the kunai embed itself in his arm. Tenten's eyes widened.

'GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!'

Meanwhile, at lunch with Hinata, Shadow, Sakura and Ino…

'FINALLY! WE CAN TALK! I THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD NEVER END! So what's the plan?'

'Ok. First we need to embarrass Kin and Ami. We make them look really bad in front of everyone, so no one will be on their side. Then we have to set Neji and Tenten up in a very romantic setting. And all is well!'

'That's it?'

'Yeah… I guess it's very basic… but it will have to do!'

Meanwhile, lunch with Kin and Ami…

'This will sure turn the tables for you, Kin!'

'You got that right!'

'Here, Temari, publish this photo on the front cover of the school's newspaper. If you don't, I will personally see to it that you will never get into any school EVER AGAIN!'

Kin handed over the photo of her and Neji to Temari.

'H-Hai! Wagarimasu!'

'I really want to see the look on everyone's face when they see this! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!'

To be continued…

PLS REVIEW!

To be continued…

PLS REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I'M TOO DEPRESSED TO EVEN SAY IT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Recap:

'This is going to turn the tables for you, Kin!'

'Yeah! Take that, Tenten!'

'When they see this photo, everyone's gonna be sooo mad!'

'Temari, I'm going to say this nicely. If you don't put this photo on the front page of the newspaper, I will personally see to it that you will never again be able to get into any school EVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA etc…'

Chapter 6:

On Saturday, the end of the week, the day that the newspaper is published…

Tenten walked into her first lesson, Homeroom with Kakashi.

Everyone gasped. She looked up and caught the smirking face of Kin. Everyone was holding a newspaper. Ino came running up to her and showed her the front page of the newspaper. Tenten paled. An angry Sakura came over and put her arm around Tenten while glaring daggers at Neji who was trying to say something, but was stopped by the whining voice of Kin buzzing in his ear…

Tenten took a seat next to Ino and Sakura, one row in front of Neji. She ignored him completely for the rest of the lesson. She walked out of the classroom in silence once that annoying stupid bell rang right next to her ear because the speaker was positioned right there.

She didn't speak for the rest of the day. Once it was finally over, she went back to her dorm room and locked her door. Lee was frantically banging on the door asking her to come out, at least to eat.

'YOUTHFUL FLOWER! PLEASE DO NOT MOURN, FOR I, LEE SHALL BE THERE FOR YOU!'

At that moment Neji came into the dorm room and his face met with the fist of a very angry Lee!

'HOW COULD YOU SOIL THE HEART OF OUR YOUTHFUL TEAMMATE?! I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE! I WILL NOT SPEAK TO YOU UNTIL YOU FIX THIS UNYOUTHFUL PROBLEM!'

'Hn…'

With that, Lee left the room and stalked down the corridor.

In Tenten's room…

_'__I finally see why Neji is obsessed with white. It__'__s so white! And it__'__s plain. It__'__s pleasant__…__ It__'__s simple__…__ it__'__s nice__…'_

'I guess I should get ready for the sleepover…'

She packed her normal training kit into her duffel bag with her underwear, a spare T-shirt and her night clothes. She packed her bathroom kit. She then got up to leave after retying her buns in the mirror.

She opened the door.

She saw Neji.

She froze.

He was bandaging his cut that she gave him, on the couch. He looked up and caught her eye. He immediately started to say something, but Tenten silenced him by flinging a senbon into his cut and reopened it. He flinched with the pain but didn't say anything. She left. He rebandaged his arm and picked up his bag.

Tenten walked into Hinata's dorm. It was magnificent! Shino and Kiba had gone out with two girls… so she had the dorm room to herself. She had told them in advance about her sleepover, so they were going to camp out in Shikamaru's dorm although they were invited… they were too boring to go to a sleepover…

'OH HI TENTEN-CHAN!'

'Kombanwa… Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Shadow, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino…'

'HI!'

'Hi.'

'Hey.'

'Hn.'

'HI DATTEBAYO!'

'Troublesome…'

'HI!'

Neji strolled in at that moment. He dumped his bag on the floor.

'HI DATTEBAYO!'

'Hn.'

'Troublesome…'

'Hi.'

The girls just glared daggers at him.

'Ok! What do you guys wanna do?!'

'OOH OOH! I HAVE AN IDEA! TRUTH OR DARE, SPIN THE BOTTLE!'

Everyone sat in a circle, in this order. Sakura, Ino, Shadow, Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, Neji.

'Ok Ino, you go first! It was your idea…'

'OK!'

She spun the bottle and it landed on Gaara… oooooh…

'TRUTH OR DARE?!'

'Duh… dare…'

She and the girls whispered, but after a while Shadow stopped listening. Obviously it had to do with her. Tenten just sat by staring at the ceiling. Neji noticed this. He felt a pang in his stomach…

'Ok Gaara! We dare you to…. DUN DUN DUN… act the love scene of Mickey and Minnie Mouse with SHADOW! (is there a love scene? If there is tell me… I have a feeling this one is made up, although it might be from memory XD)

Starts scene:

RING RING RING (telephone rings)

'Oh HI Minnie, how are you today!'

'I'm feeling like a wonderful strawberRY tard! (she meant to say tart but could not help herself… get it? Straw ber RIE TARD…. Ok ok it's not funny XD)'

'What do you want to do today, Minnie?'

'How about we go for a lovely stroll in a nice SUNNY garden with MANY flowers and then we have a PICNIC in the middle of the MEADOW on the top of a HILL, overlooking the BEAUTIFUL BLUE SEA!!!'

No one could bother laughing… they were too creeped out… imagine Gaara in a Mickey mouse voice…

'Umm… O.k. Gaara spin the bottle!'

He spun it, it landed on Sakura.

'Sakura, truth or dare?'

'Truth!'

'Ok… uh… in this room, who would you want to make out with most?'

'Uhh… that is… uh… hard…' She blushed pinker than her hair while twiddling her thumbs…Sasuke looked at her with agony in his eyes… _'__Why isn__'__t she saying my name?__'_ 'um.. ok… Neji… too cold… you're too deathly… Naruto…too stupid…Shikamaru…to lazy… so in that case…Sasuke!'

'Uhuh.. ok… Sakura, your turn!'

She spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto.

'Truth or dare?!'

'Truth of course!'

'Ok, who do you like?'

'Hinata-chan, dattebayo!'

Hinata blushed deep red. Neji made a mental note to strangle Naruto once he got the chance.

'Ok, Naruto, spin the bottle!'

He spinned it, and it landed on Ino.

'Ino, truth or dare?!'

'DARE!'

'Ok, I dare you to hug Shikamaru and kiss him while breathing down his neck, I love you!'

'Since when has Naruto become so perverted? Oh wait… Jiraiya… right.' Sasuke muttered.

Ino went over and complied and finished the dare easily, leaving a blushing Shikamaru behind who just muttered 'Troublesome woman.'

Finally, Ino spun the bottle and it landed on Neji. She called a group huddle, leaving a Tenten who was staring at the ceiling and Neji who was staring at her.

'Ok. We dare you to go into that room for 10 minutes together.'

Neji stood up and grabbed Tenten's arm who just mutely followed behind. He would need this time to explain to Tenten what really happened.

As soon as they went into the room, everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.

'Finally. Neji can apologize to Tenten! Everything will be alright!'

'But what if Neji nii-san actually likes Kin?'

'Not likely. She's the leader of his fan club, and she's a stuck up bitch for crying out loud!'

'True…'

Inside the room…

Tenten wrestled herself out of Neji's grasp and walked over to the window. She just sat on the windowsill brooding.

'Tenten?'

No reply.

'Look. I'm sorry.'

Still no reply.

'Tenten, I didn't kiss Kin!'

She angrily looked up and said, 'DON'T BOTHER YOU FUCKTARDED BASTARD! I SAW YOU!'

'I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! She did it on purpose to make you feel hurt! I would never do that to you Tenten! I…love you too much!'

Her eyes widened and she looked up into Neji's eyes. Now that she knew that he knew she was a spy, she just used her technique.

'Mind reader no jutsu!'

Neji didn't bother blocking the technique with his Byakugan, although he could. He wanted to prove to her that he wasn't lying.

She closed her eyes and stopped the technique. From a slight wave of fatigue she fell off the window sill, but Neji was there to catch her. He caught her and placed her on the bed.

She whispered: 'You weren't lying…'

And then she fell into a short nap because of the chakra she used up.

She woke up shortly after when Ino yelled, TIMES UP!

She got up and walked out, supported by Neji. She took her seat next to him. Everyone smiled. They knew it was ok.

'So whatcha wanna do now?'

'I know! Let's watch a movie!'

'What type? HORROR!'

'OK!' Everyone yelled.

Hinata went and inserted the DVD into the socket. Suddenly, a smokebomb flew through the window with a note attached to it…

'This isn't the last of me, Tenten!'

To be continued…. PLS R AND R!


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

A smoke bomb flies in, landing near Tenten's feet. It had a message on it.

'This isn't the last of me, Tenten!'

Chapter 7:

The smoke bomb landed at Tenten's feet and she just had time to read the note before Neji jumped in front of her, using his Kaiten to protect her. He stopped spinning and the smoke cleared away, leaving a really clean room, but for a couple of slightly injured people.

'Um…Ow?'

'OMG INO, Daijemka?'

'Hai… Arigato, Shika-kun!'

'SAKURA! DAIJEMKA?!' (sm1 pls tell me the correct spelling! U noe, in Japanese, are you alright? Is daijemka….)

'Hai Sasuke-kun!'

'HINATA-CHAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! IF YOU ARE NOT I WILL MAKE A BOWL OF RAMEN FOR YOU!'

'Arigato, Naruto-kun!'

'Uh Shadow? You alright?'

'Thanks, Gaara-kun…'

'Uhuh…' Awkward silence between them…

'Uh Ten-chan, you ok?'

'THANKS NEJI-KUN!' She ran up to him and embraced him causing his face to go purple, mainly because he couldn't breathe and partly because he was blushing…

'Aww…'

'Anyway, who sent that?' Tenten growled.

She rushed to look out the window and saw a smirking Kin next to the rest of the Neji fangirl club. They included Ami, Aki (remember, their other room-mate) Isaribi, Tayuya, Moegi etc. (Don't kill me. I have nothing against Moegi and Isaribi, it's just that I couldn't think of any other girls to put in because in this fanfic Temari is nice.)

'BITCHES!'

Once she saw who they were, she took out a couple of senbons and made real replications of them and aimed them at all the vain, idiotic girls' feet. She released them and smirked. Stupid, girly screams of agony that could rip anyone's brains apart from the pure annoyingness of them, and the sounds of a stampede could be heard. She turned around while dusting her hands and sat down beside Neji. Everyone was looking at her in awe.

'What?'

'Uh, Ten-chan, wasn't that a bit harsh?'

'Nope. Read rule 17, clause 12, paragraph 94: if someone is being harassed in any way, then they may defend themselves in any way they please.'

'You just made that up didn't you?'

'Yup.'

'I KNEW IT DATTEBAYO!' Naruto point an accusing finger at Tenten.

'You do know that no one would have cared if you just killed them, right?' Neji smirked.

'Uhuh, but I wanted to save some fun for you guys!' She said with an evil glint in her eye, 'So are you gonna help me or what?'

'I like where this is going! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Gaara said.

'Me too! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Shadow said.

'Me three! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Naruto said.

'HAI! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hinata said.

'Hn… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sasuke said.

'YATTA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sakura said.

'Troublesome… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Shikamaru said.

'YOSH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ino said.

'It is fate… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Neji said.

'Ok so here's the plan… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tenten said.

So…the next day…

'Everyone in position! Over!'

'Hai! Over!'

'Wagarimasu! Over!'

'Dattebayo! Over!'

'Hn… Over!'

'Hn… Over!'

'Hn…Over!'

'Troublesome… Over!'

'Whatever… Over!'

'Yup! Over!'

'Ok Tenten… you know what you have to do… (DUN DUN DUN DUN…..Kankuro said…)

Cue dramatic music, Mission Impossible style… except cut out the 'Im'…..

Tenten moved spy style (well duh, she was a spy after all) over to Kin's dorm room door. They were still sleeping. She put an odourless gas bomb that would activate once the door opened, above the door. The odourless gas would stick around them and would start smelling really bad once they used any cosmetics.

'Object in place! Over!'

'Hai! Shika-kun! Once they go to the bathroom, cue the chili and turmeric powder! (chili powder is red, turmeric powder is like herbal food colouring and it's bright yellow, so when mixed it will become bright orange, so when Shikamaru cues the powders, they will stick to the gas so the girls will be surrounded by orange clouds.)

Kin, Ami and Aki walked over to the bathroom.

'Targets confirmed! Approaching bathroom! Gassing complete! Over!'

'Hai Tenten! Shikamaru! Do your thing! Over!'

'Troublesome! Over!'

Kin, Ami and Aki walked into the bathroom. They stood by the sinks looking into the mirror. They applied make up. The gas would start to smell in a few minutes. Shikamaru used his remote control thingy that he designed with his above 200 I.Q., and made the baskets with the orange stuff tip over, making the once transparent gas become bright orange. The stupid, vain, airheads couldn't notice because they were too busy admiring their nails.

'Part B Complete! Over!'

'Hinata, Sakura! Your turn! Over!'

'Wagarimasu! Over!'

Hinata and Sakura took out two bottles of cheap perfume, yellow in colour, and sprayed it on Kin, Aki and Ami as they walked past to the cafeteria. Imagine ANY odour combined with the smell of cheap perfume!

'Part C Complete! Over!'

'Shadow! Gaara! Your turn, Over!'

Shadow and Gaara ran up to Kin, Ami and Aki, who were now starting to smell like shit, and asked for their autograph. This was so that they could get fingerprints of their stained fingers (from the gas and chili powder, that they were still oblivious to) as proof.

'Omg! May we have your autographs? PWEESE?!' Shadow convincingly asked.

'Yeah, Watev, wannabe!'

They took the notebooks from their outstretched hands while both Gaara and Shadow were holding their breath from the outrageous stench. After signing the autographs, they handed back the books, leaving horrid yellow stains around the edges of the brand new, WHITE notebooks!

'Part D Complete! Over!'

'Ok, Naruto and Sasuke, Your Turn!'

'Dattebayo!'

Naruto and Sasuke walked over to where Kin, Ami and Aki were, still oblivious to their own rancid stench, seeing that they were so stupid.

'Oh hi, Kin!' Sasuke said while Naruto was recording.

'Yes, Sasuke-KUN?!'

'Would you like to go out with me tonight?'

'Anything for YOU, Sasuke-KUN!'

'Ok, PSYCH!'

Naruto and Sasuke ran off, happy with the evidence that Kin was desperate for a boyfriend and wasn't the rightful leader of the Neji fan-club!

'Part E complete! Over!'

'Ok Ino, don't fail us! This is critical!'

'Wagarimasu!'

Kin, Ami and Aki walked into the cafeteria.

Ino shouted, 'LOOK EVERYONE! KIN, AMI and AKI HAVE A NEW HAIRSPRAY! IT'S ORANGE! HAHAHAHAHAHA etc…'

Everyone looked at them, and noticing their stench and awful colour, everyone's camera phones flipped out and pictures were being clicked, while everyone moved away like two magnets of the same pole, because of the terrible stench.

'Neji! Your turn, and Tenten, now's your chance!'

Neji walked over to Kin, people's cellphones were still clicking.

'Oh hi Kin, judging by your awful sense of taste, I hereby dump you FOREVER! Not that we were even going out in the first place, Airhead!'

Tenten walked over and Neji put his arm around Tenten's waist.

Kin gasped.

Tenten leaned forward and smirked.

She kissed Neji.

Then she walked forward and slapped Kin hard on her cheek.

'That's for kissing Neji.'

She slapped her on the other cheek.

'That's for almost hurting my friends.' She growled.

She grabbed Neji's arm and was about to walk out of the cafeteria when Kin said a bit lamely, 'I bet your MOTHER taught you how to DRESS! HAHAHAHAHA etc.' No one laughed with her. They were too busy holding their breath firstly because of the stench, and mainly because everyone knew that Tenten's parents were dead.

Tenten slowly turned around to face Kin, eyes burning with tears brimming at the sides.

'What the Fuck did you just say?' Tenten calmly said, but her voice wavering slightly.

'I just said, your MOTHER must have taught you how to dress!'

'Well she DID! And I'm happy about that! It's certainly better than what YOU were taught! No wait, scratch that! It's way better than YOU!' With that, she ran off, tears spilling freely.

Kin turned to Neji. 'Ne, Neji-kun, why don't you come sit with me, now that SHE'S gone, I'm sure you didn't mean what you said!'

'Don't Ever say that to Tenten EVER AGAIN! Or I will personally see to it that your thing that you call a face, it already being unpresentable, will be so royally screwed that you won't even DARE to set foot into public ever again!' He growled and stalked off after Tenten. Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara and Shadow followed, shortly after handing over the evidence to Temari and asking her to publish it on the front page of the school's newspaper. She happily complied. People applauded the scene after Neji left, leaving behind a fuming Kin and angry Aki and Ami. They stalked off in another direction towards the bathrooms, glaring at anyone who dared look at them.

'Tenten!'

She ran to the training grounds (again) and sat crying. She angrily wiped away her tears, as Neji came over, remembering what he said.

_You should be proud. They died as brave ninjas on a mission, right? __You should work up to their expectations and idolize them__…_

Neji came and sat down next to Tenten and put his arm around her shoulder. He was happy that she took his advice and stopped crying.

'Arigato Neji.' She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

'Hmmm…'

After about ten minutes of silence, Tenten sat up straight and looked at Neji seriously.

'Neji, I need to talk to you. You being a spy and all, should know what I'm talking about. Look, I know that you know that I am a spy. I know it was crazy and kind of impossible to keep my name from you forever, so I'm coming clean, because it's really obvious. I'm a spy, from Shuriken. And obviously you are a spy from Byakugan. I was sent on this mission to collect information from you, about Byakugan, by seducing you because force was out of the question, since you are the same super black belt karate level as me. On our date on Tuesday, as I'm sure that you are aware of, I drugged you and you muttered out rubbish, according to Hinata. Apparently, on Wednesday, you took me out but then wiped my memory after probably drugging me. Am I right? This is according to Hinata's assumption.'

Neji's eyes widened, but an amused expression came onto his face. He smirked.

'I see. This is interesting. The thing is, I was sent here on exactly the same mission. Do you think that we've been set up? Or is it a coincidence that our clans have had the same idea? The truth is, I've been planning to quit the organization for years, and according to Hinata, so have you. So what are we going to do?'

To be continued….

PLS R AND R! Also, I need a vote, should I make Neji, Tenten and co. organize a coup de tat and go against both organizations, overthrowing them, and making Neji and Tenten the heads of one corporation?

Or should I make it that they were set up and both clans sent these two as a good term agreement to bring the clans together?

Pls vote A) for the first one, or

B) for the second one

THANK YOU!

AND PLS REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:

_After about ten minutes of silence, __Tenten__ sat up straight and looked at __Neji__ seriously. _

_'__Neji__, I need to talk to you. You being a spy and __all,__ should know what I__'__m talking about. Look, I know that you know that I am a spy. I know it was crazy and kind of impossible to keep my name from you forever, so I__'__m coming clean, because it__'__s really obvious. I__'__m a spy, from Shuriken. And obviously you are a spy from __Byakugan__. I was sent on this mission to collect information from you, about __Byakugan__, by seducing you because force was out of the question, since you are the same super black belt karate level as __me__. On our date on Tuesday, as I__'__m sure that you are aware of, I drugged you and you muttered out rubbish, according to __Hinata__. Apparently, on Wednesday, you took me out but then wiped my memory after probably drugging me. Am I right? This is according to __Hinata__'__s__ assumption.__'_

_Neji__'__s__ eyes widened, but an amused expression came onto his face. He smirked._

_'__I see. This is interesting. The thing is__ I was sent here on exactly the same mission. Do you think that we__'__ve been set up? __O__r is it a coincidence that our clans have had the same idea? The truth is, I__'__ve been planning to quit the organization for years, and according to __Hinata__, so have you. So what are we going to do?__'_

Chapter 8:

'So what are we going to do?'

'You know what? I really don't know. I would say lay low for a while, finding out information about this case. It would be kinda nice, seeing our two clans becoming one strong clan… except I really do not see the point of sending us two… when they could have sent virtually ANYONE! (pauses…) Oh yeah, and by the way, how long have you known?'

'Uh… since I saw your technique… ehehe… I was kinda spying on you… sorry about that…'

'GRRRR! I KNEW IT! IT WAS TOO RISKY! MY TECHNIQUE IS ONLY KNOWN BY ME!!!'

'Anyway… I actually see their point… seeing that you are the only one left in your clan, and everyone else are just your clan's distant relatives or friends, they sent you, and seeing that I'm the same age as you, they sent me…'

'Uhuh…'

Suddenly the speaker rang out clearly.

'ATTENTION ALL YEAR 11 STUDENTS! ASSEMBLE IN THE ASSEMBLY HALL NOW! WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO GIVE YOU!'

'Geez… it had to blare in my ear… and why the fuck couldn't they have just told us the message then and there?!'

'Hn… c'mon…'

He pulled Tenten up who scrubbed her face to get rid of any tear marks and walked off.

Meanwhile, a few trees away, two men were standing, masking their chakra presence. One was shaped like a panda, to be polite. In normal words he was a fat ass. The other had long dark hair and white eyes…

'Seems like they've figured it out…'

'DUN DUN DUN DUN!' Kankuro yelled…

They walked, chatting a bit towards the assembly hall. The others were already there. Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand, Ino was glomping Shikamaru, Shadow and Gaara… well they were just standing, but slightly closer together… Naruto had his arm around Hinata's waist. Neji glared and twitched annoyed, resisting the urge to pummel Naruto's head, letting it grovel in the ground. Tenten ran over…

'What's up with you and Sasuke?!' She whispered, happy for Sakura…

'Well, he kinda asked me out after breakfast, so we're…going out tonight!'

'Forehead-girl?!'

'Ino-pig!'

'YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! HOW COULD YOU! IF YOU HAD WE'D BE SHOPPING RIGHT NOW!'

'Ahem…'

Tsunade cleared her throat and everybody immediately stood up straight and looked towards the front.

'Ok, tomorrow, on Monday, at 6:00 a.m., you will be splitting up into your 3-man teams and be going on training missions, along with your respectful teachers. Your mission is to bring back… dramatic pause… the...Silver…Moon…Katanas! There are 7 altogether and you need to find the quickest way to get them back. A group of rogue missing nins have stolen them, and according to ANBU members, have split up into teams, making seven teams. Apparently, the rendezvous point is somewhere in the hidden sound village, probably Orochimaru. I am sending you guys, not the Y13s and 12s, because they are all on missions, and some of you have already had run-ins with Orochimaru. Naruto, Sasuke… be careful… ESPECIALLY YOU NARUTO!!!

Altogether, there are 14 of you, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara and Shadow. Exactly 14 of you. You can either keep to your 3 man teams, and slowly, but surely, get back the Katanas, or you can split into teams of 2, and follow each missing nin separately. Shadow and Gaara, you anyway have to do that. Don't ask me where Kin, Ami, Aki, Temari, Sai, Idate and Kankuro are, just GO! You are DISMISSED!'

They left.

'DUN DUN DUN DUN!' Kankuro pipes up, from his hiding place behind the stupid gum-filled auditorium seats.

Kankuro left.

'Shizune… SAKE!'

'H-Hai.'

'Oink oink!'

The year 11s ran out of the building and hurriedly went to their rooms to pack. Afterwards, they came out and held a small group meeting.

'Guys, the quickest way to achieve our goal is to split up into pairs of 2, because there are exactly 14 of us, making 7 teams of equal people. It will be a bit risky, seeing that we don't know the ranks of the missing nins, but one thing is sure. If the Katanas get to Orochimaru, then we are one holy royally screwed village of Konoha. As I am the leader, I will be giving out the pairs.

Ino and me. Our combined techniques are good against the opponents.

Gaara and Shadow. Gaara, your sand technique, combined with Shadow's contorted body controlling technique, would work well together.

Hinata and Naruto. Your Byakugan can assist Naruto while he uses his signature Kage Bunshin no jutsu against the opponents and you can defend him with your gentle fist technique.

Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke can use is sharingan to advise Sakura on where to jump, while Sakura's amazing dodging and healing skills could come in handy. Your attack will be probably a goukakyu no jutsu, combined with Sakura's killing attack.

Lee and Chouji. With Lee's gates opened, combined with Chouji either holding the opponent in place with his partial multi size technique, or rolling them over with his Baika no jutsu, they will easily defeat the opposition.

Kiba and Shino. Shino can easily immobilize the opposition by sending out one of his poisonous bugs, and Kiba can finish them off by using Garouga or Gatsuga with Akamaru.

Finally, Neji and Tenten. You two because you are both new students and probably know each others' techniques the best out of all of us. Clear?'

'Hai Shikamaru!'

Shikamaru was the leader of this mission… because of his over 200 I.Q..

'Disperse! I have a feeling Tsunade was a bit loopy when she told us to leave tomorrow. I have already told Shitsune about the fact that we will be leaving today.'

'Uh…Shika-kun… don't you mean Shizune?'

'Oh um sorry… I was just having some thoughts…' _'__SHIT SHIT __SHIT__!!! THIS MISSION IS NOT POSSIBLE!__'_

'Oh yea, Tenten? Keep everyone in a mental telephone connection with your technique ok? And Neji, because Tenten will be focusing on the connection, you need to watch her back?'

'Hai!'

Everyone left in their pairs.

With Neji and Tenten.

_'__Everyone!__ Can you hear me?!__'_

_'__Hn__'_

_'__Hn__'_

_'__Hn__'_

_'__Troublesome.__'_

_'__Dattebayo__'_

_'__YOUTHFULLNESS!__'_

_'__Chips__…'_

_'__Woof!__'_

_'__Yup!__'_

_'__YEA!__'_

_'__YEA!__'_

_'__Whatever__…'_

_'__H-__Hai__'_

_'__Shikamaru__ Is this connection good enough?__'_

_'__Yea__…'_

A few minutes of silence…

Suddenly Tenten stopped because of concentration. A bit careless, Neji bumped into her, causing her to trip, with Neji falling right behind her. She dropped the connection and immediately made a web of chakra strings and latched them on to various trees causing her to hang mid air. But then, Neji was falling towards her and he had been using his Byakugan, so he didn't have enough time make a web of chakra strings, so he fell, and grabbed on to Tenten's waist, but unfortunately too soon, touching her right THERE and ripping the side of her shirt. But NO! He still couldn't hang on, so he grabbed her legs, but pulling her pants off and plummeting to the ground, but by this time ready so he landed okayishly. Tenten, realizing what had happened, did only one thing that any girl could, if their pants fell off and they were dangling midair. She screamed.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

_'__That sounded like __Tenten__TENTEN?__'_ Shikamaru mentally screamed but the connection was lost.

'Ino, did you hear that?'

'Yup. The connection's broken. Let's stop and wait to see if Tenten puts it back up… she could've just tripped or something…'

'Neji…?!' She growled, bangs covering her eyes, as she slowly, but menacingly walked over to a cowering chibi Neji.

'U-um s-sorry T-Ten-chan!'

'YOU PERVERT!'

With that she kneed him in his balls and grabbed her pants and put them back on, hiding her really hot, hot pink underwear. Neji sank slowly to the ground, his face scrunched with the pain.

'Oh the horror! The pain! The aaaagony!'

'Serves you right!'

Tenten proceeded to reconnect the connection until Neji interrupted her yet again by pulling her down on top of him by her waist. She tried to look annoyed as best as possible, but she couldn't hold in the small giggle of pleasure that rose up her throat.

'Neji!'

'Hn?'

'Nevermind…'

He kissed her forehead and she blushed. She got back to making the connection.

_'__Everyone!__ Sorry about that! I tripped! Can you hear me?__'_

_'__Yes! GRRR! What __kinda__ excuse is that?!__'_ Everyone except Gaara and Shadow mentally yelled.

_'__Hn__…'_

_'__Whatever__…'_

This time, Tenten made it a slightly stronger connection, so she wouldn't have to concentrate so hard to keep it going, although this one used up slightly more chakra.

She nuzzled her head into Neji's shoulder who had now wrapped his arms around her waist, while she was sitting in between his legs. They sat like that for a few minutes.

'Uh…Tenten? We have a mission…'

'Do you WANT to spoil the moment?'

'Hn…'

He picked her up bridal style and leapt on to the tree branches and sat her down.

'Let's go!'

They jumped further and further, accelerating a bit so that they could make up for the lost time, and slowed down when Neji detected something.

'What is it?'

'Someone… I can't tell who, but he's carrying a package…'

'Must be one of the Katanas. Do you know how long I've waited to see even ONE of the Silver Moon Katanas? And yet this guy is just carrying the bundle as if it is worth nothing!'

Neji whimpered slightly as he felt her menacing aura fill the space.

'Uh Tenten… watch where you are dangling your fuuma shurik-'

'I don't CARE where I dangle my FUUMA SHURIKEN! C'MON! WE GOTTA GO NOW! OOH YOU REAALLY DON'T WANNA GET ON MY BAD SIDE NOW! I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT SHITTY IDIOT'S FACE!'

'Uhuh…Ten-chan…'

They ran until they came upon a clearing where the missing nin was just calmly meditating. He was masked and sitting with the package beside him. He stood up.

'I was wondering when you would arrive…'

_'__Wait a sec__…__ isn__'__t that a __**girl**__**'**__**s**__ voice?__'_

The rogue took off the mask covering his face. Tenten gasped and almost fainted.

'I-Inari?!'


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! And btw, for ppl hu don't know, I am going with choice b) seeing that everyone who voted wanted b) XD! If anyone wants to noe what would happen in choice a) just ask me and I'll write a separate ending and send it to u!

Recap:

_Neji whimpered slightly as he felt her __menacing__ aura fill the space._

_'__Uh Tenten__…__ watch where you are dangling your fuuma shurik-__'_

_'__I don__'__t CARE where I dangle my FUUMA SHURIKEN! C__'__MON! WE GOTTA GO NOW! OOH YOU REAALLY DON__'__T WANNA GET ON MY BAD SIDE NOW! I__'__M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT SHITTY IDIOT__'__S FACE!__'_

_'__Uhuh__…__Ten-chan__…'_

_They ran until they came upon a clearing where the missing nin was just calmly meditating. He was masked and sitting with the package beside him. He stood up._

_'__I was wondering when you would arrive__…'_

_'__Wait a sec__…__ isn__'__t that a __**girl**__**'**__**s**__ voice?__'_

_The rogue took off the mask covering his face. __Tenten gasped and almost fainted._

_'__I-Inari?!__'_

'I-Inari?!'

'I see, Ten-chan, you remember me.'

'Of course I remember you! You're the reason my parents died, BITCH!'

'I see… although you were just a tender age of 6… you actually remember… the HORROR your parents went through, right in front of your eyes!'

'You'll pay for that you BASTARD!'

'Uh… Tenten? Care to explain?'

'Ok. Look. Inari was so called 'kidnapped' when I was 6. It was my parents' and a few other Jounins' mission to retrieve her, because she was only 15 and couldn't really fend for herself, being the weakling that she is. Unfortunately, my parents didn't know that she had willingly gone to Orochimaru and betrayed our organization, and Orochimaru had a small army waiting for us just outside where our organization was based. I was outside, watching what was happening and- I-I s-saw my parents being slaughtered by Orochimaru with a laughing Inari b-by his side.'

With that Tenten turned around with fire in her eyes, exuding murderous intent wherever she looked, killing anything that stood in her way. She whipped out her weapons scroll while Neji used the telepathic connection to warn everybody to avoid this battle because it was going to get intense.

_'__Won__'__t she need help nii-san?!__'_

_'__No! This is her battle and the anger has been boiling inside her for 11 years. This is her chance.__'_

_'__Hai, Wagarimasu, nii-san!__'_

'I see, you're gonna fight for it, are you? Well I can't hand over this worthless katana over, seeing that Orochimaru-sama needs it, for the entire destruction of Konoha!' Inari mocked.

'Did you just… call… it… worthless?! FUCKTARDED BITCH! IT'S WORTH MILLIONS OF HK DOLLARS! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT PEOPLE HAVE DIED JUST TRYING TO TOUCH IT?!'

'I see… seems like you're gonna be the next one!'

Tenten ran forward brandishing two kunais and jumped up spinning midair, using the hidden village of rain technique of senbon rain, except this time being kunais. Neji ducked, but Inari deflected it with a chakra wall.

'So I see! You've improved, haven't you, foolish Tenten?'

'GRRRRRR!' Tenten growled.

'Katon! Housenka kaze shuriken!' (Fire! Phoenix wind shuriken!)

Tenten flung thousands of shuriken, powered by chakra enriched fire, and aimed it directly at Inari who dodged most of them, but for a couple that managed to burn her and embed themselves in the flesh of her legs.

'Suiton! Senbon senpuu!' (Water! Senbon whirlwind!)

Tenten yet again ran forward, calling upon water from the soil and made real replications of senbons with chakra enriched water and flung them at Inari, who was a bit surprised by her killer intent…

'Sabaku no Kaze!' Inari yelled. (Wind of the Sand!)

She deflected all of the senbon so they embedded themselves in various surrounding trees.

'DAMNIT! Mind control no jutsu!'

Tenten controlled Inari's mind by telling her to stab herself repeatedly in the chest, but Inari's own mind was too strong and overpowered Tenten's mind control technique. Tenten then fainted abruptly and Neji rushed over to protect her. He caught her and laid her down.

'Now it's my turn!' He evilly grinned.

'Kaiten! Hakke NiHyaku GoJuRoku Sho!' (Kaiten! 256 palms… divination trigrams…)

He raced forward and lunged at Inari's tenkutsu points, hitting them all.

'Ichi…ni…yon…hachi…juroku…sanjuni…rokujuyon…hyaku nijuhachi…NIHYAKU GOJUROKU!' (1…2…4…8…16…32…64…128…256!)

Neji stopped spinning after successfully hitting all of Inari's tenkutsu points. He grinned internally and smirked when she fell to the ground, limp. Tenten woke up and rubbed her head.

'Ow…'

She then jumped up and yelled at a now struggling to get up Inari, 'Doton! Kage Kaze Fuuma Shuriken BUNSHIN!' (Earth! Real Evil Wind Shuriken replication!)

'No Tenten wait! We can't get any information out of her if she's dead! I've already immobilized her!'

'Or so you think… Hyuuga!'

'Wha-? How?!'

'Orochimaru gave me powers, baka! Why do you think I joined in the first place?!' She said while simply walking through the mass of shurikens headed her way, occasionally stepping to the side. She slowly walked up to Tenten who just watched warily. Inari had transformed into an ugly, grey skinned, red haired, horned FREAK! (imagine Tayuya in the episodes where they are chasing Sasuke)

She touched Tenten's throat, and drew a line of blood across it with her lengthened and sharpened nails. Tenten didn't even flinch. Instead, she growled, 'Don't you DARE touch me ever again!'

She activated her bloodline limit of mind reading, 'Mind reader –Gan!' (I just figured that –gan- means eyes in japanese because of ByakuGAN and SharinGAN.)

Her irises started swirling, as her pupils became slightly larger, and changed colour to become amber. She could now see through her opponent's mind.

'I see... you have learnt to activate your bloodline limit. I can distinctly remember you struggling pitifully after your parents died, trying, but failing, to do so. Panda Boss had to help you… after all… he has the power of giving the kekke genkai to whosoever he pleases…' She mocked.

Tenten had tears of anger streaming down her face as she read the thoughts that Inari were thinking at the time. They were all about watching Tenten writhe in agony as she failed, every single time. Inari even thought about the death of her parents just to provoke Tenten further.

'THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE YOUR STUPID, ANNOYING WHINING ANYMORE, INARI! IT'S TOUGH ISN'T IT?! MY PARENTS DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! I USED TO BE A FAILURE AND I TRIED TO BE LIKE MY PARENTS AND KILL YOU, BUT I COULDN'T, THAT IS, UNTIL NOW! TODAY IS MY CHANCE TO KILL YOU, AND ALL YOU DO IS WHINE LIKE A BRAT?! WOW! I'M QUITE SHOCKED! MAYBE OROCHIMARU HAS INFLUENCED YOU INTO BECOMING A GAY OLD SNAKY, FUCKTARDED TWAT! NOW SHUTUP AND FIGHT!' Tenten was now laughing angrily.

'AND I WILL NEVER TAKE BACK WHAT I SAY! YOU WILL LOSE, AND YOU WILL DIE! MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE SOME ADVICE FROM AN OLD SHURIKEN RULE! NEVER BETRAY ONE'S FRIENDS! LET ME GIVE YOU A MODERN VERSION OF THAT! NEVER FUCK UP SO BAD THAT EVENTUALLY YOUR FACE WILL BE SO SCREWED UP THAT IT LOOKS LIKE PUMMELED CRAP! DO YOU HEAR ME?!

Neji looked at her in shock and awe. He could feel a different chakra coming from Tenten. He silently applauded her.

Tenten and Inari took up battle positions.

'Hoshi Senbon no jutsu!' Instead of the first time where her chakra strings were blue, now they were orange.

She repeated the same steps she had used with Neji, except this time she had more senbons attached in more locations, leaving no room for even a kawarimi to help the opponent out of the situation.

Inari jumped and Tenten pulled some of the senbons out of the surrounding trees. She successfully hit Inari, but none of the senbons could reach her vital organs, so Tenten pulled out the remaining senbons and fired them and hit Inari in her neck. This should have paralyzed her immediately, but seeing that she had Orochimaru's power, she could still move.

With blood oozing out of many places, Inari clumsily landed on the forest floor, while Tenten whammed her hand down on the fallen scroll, again. This time, instead of katanas and shurikens, she summoned flails and she swung the chain round her head as she ran towards the panting Inari. She managed to wrap the flails around Inari's body, cutting her in several places. She let the flails disappear back into her scroll, and sent a volley of shuriken flying Inari's way.

Inari blocked them with a chakra wall, leaving no choice for Tenten but to use her Katana Senpuu technique.

'Suiton! Katana Senpuu no jutsu!'

She started spinning on the ground while taking out two katanas and four senbons. She called upon the water from the soil and started making real replications of the weapons and coating them with crackling chakra. After what seemed like eternity, she had finished assembling her armory and sent the weapons whizzing towards Inari who was trembling. She put her chakra wall up, but Tenten's own chakra pierced through it, causing the katanas and senbon to hit all of Inari's vital organs.

'I told you I would NEVER go back on my word!'

Tenten got in a fighting stance as Inari fell to the ground, limp.

'TWIN RISING DRAGONS!'

Tenten finished off the battle with her signature move, and it ended. She walked over and picked up the first of the silver moon katanas, and walked back to where Neji was, away from the now dead Inari. Suddenly she wobbled and fell down, having fainted, but Neji was there to catch her. He leapt up onto a tree branch and told the others with the telepathic connection that was somehow still available.

_'__Battle over! Katana 1 collected! I believe it is the Red Flame. Which means the Blue L__a__ke, Green Grass, White Breeze, Black Night, Purple Mist and Grey Blade katanas are left!__'_

_'__On the Contrary. Ino and I managed to collect the Purple Mist off a weak soldier. We even checked. It__'__s the real one. __It is made with amethyst stone with silver coating. __It__'__s made with such good __craftsmanship__ that it is so sharp from being folded and __pummeled__, not sharpened. Check yours and report back!__'_

_'__Yup Shikamaru.__'_

_'__It__'__s real. It__'__s got the signature red streak down t__he side, from a previous battle__ that scrape__d off some of the silver coating from the katana.__'_

_'__Uhuh__…__which means we have 5 left__…'_

_'__AEEEEEH!__'_

_'__HINATA-SAMA!__'_

_'__NARUTO! What happened?!__'_

_'__Can__'__t TALK! Middle of a battle! Hinata just got stabbed! But it__'__s ok__…__ she did a kawarimi. TTYL! We believe this guy__'__s name is Kisame!__'_

_'__K__…__just be careful__…__report when completed__…__call for help if needed__…'_

Suddenly a scream was heard a few miles to the east of Neji and Tenten. Tenten was woken up by it.

'What was that?!'

'It sounded like Sakura!'

'_SAKURA! WHAT HAPPENED!__'_

_Silence…_

Hope you liked it! PLS REVIEW! SRY, I NOE I PROMISED TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER, BUT I COULDN'T FOR THIS ONE BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD PLACE TO END! I NOW REALLY PROMISE THAT I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTERS LONGER! DON'T MURDER ME:'( !!!


	10. Chapter 10

Recap:

_'__Battle over! Katana 1 collected! I believe it is the Red Flame. __Which means the Blue L__a__ke, Green Grass, White Breeze, Black Night, Purple Mist and __Clear__ Blade __katanas__ are left!__'_

_'__On the Contrary.__Ino__ and I managed to collect the Purple Mist off a weak soldier. We even checked. It__'__s the real one. It is made with amethyst stone with silver coating. It__'__s made with such good __craftsmanship__ that it is so sharp from being folded and __pummeled__, not sharpened. Check yours and report back!__'_

_'__Yup __Shikamaru__'_

_'__It__'__s real. It__'__s got the signature red streak down the side, from a previous battle that scraped off some of the silver coating from the katana.__'_

_'__Uhuh__…__which means we have 5 left__…'_

_'__AEEEEEH!__'_

_'__HINATA-SAMA!__'_

_'__NARUTO!__What happened?!__'_

_'__Can__'__t TALK!__ Middle of a battle! __Hinata__ just got stabbed! But it__'__s ok__…__ she did a __kawarimi__. TTYL! We believe this guy__'__s name is __Kisame__'_

_'__K__…__just be careful__…__report when completed__…__call for help if needed__…'_

_Suddenly a scream was heard a few miles to the east of __Neji__ and __Tenten__Tenten__ was woken up by it._

_'__What was that?!__'_

_'__It sounded like Sakura!__'_

_'__SAKURA!__ WHAT __HAPPENED!__'_

_Silence…_

Chapter 10:

With Sasuke and Sakura:

'SAKURA!!!' Sasuke screamed with agony as he rushed to the fallen Sakura who had a poisonous wound and was trying, and succeeding a little, to heal herself, but she was losing a lot of blood.

Sasuke whipped around, his blood red sharingan eyes burning with fury and hatred.

'My my, little brother, seems like you have grown up and got yourself a girlfriend…' the ninja mocked.

'What do you mean… LITTLE BROTHER?!' He growled and said the last two words with as much venom he could muster.

The ninja took off his mask, revealing two sharingan eyes, but them being mangekyou sharingan.

'I-Itachi?!'

'In the flesh… MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!'

Sasuke was thrust into a world of dying Sakuras trying to heal her poisonous wound, blood pouring out from the flesh wound, her face deathly pale. She was choking and coughing up blood. She fell onto the ground, her soft pink hair fanned out behind her head.

Sasuke ran to her. She died. 'NOOOOOOOO!'

This happened repeatedly and for Sasuke it seemed like eternity. For him, 24 hours had passed. In real life, only one second had passed.

He fell to the ground, after Itachi let go of the Mangekyou. Filled with rage, Sasuke charged Itachi, only to have him stop him using one finger!

The battle raged on, until finally, a bruised Sasuke, blood pouring out from his cuts, opened his eyes, and ran at Itachi, full speed.

'CHIDORI!'

Sasuke used his signature 'chidori,' except this time he had filled it with red chakra, enriched with fire. A tired Itachi's eyes widened and his train of thought was cut short as Sasuke plunged his whole arm through Itachi's chest.

Sasuke grinned. He had accomplished his goal.

Itachi laughed.

'Foolish little brother… now you have to pay the price of inheriting the Mangekyou Sharingan… don't you realize? I was your best friend before I got these eyes. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Itachi died. Suddenly, Sasuke felt his eyes change.

'NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY?! I DON'T WANT THESE WRETCHED EYES! CURSE YOU, OH BROTHER!'

Sasuke started crying. Soft tears of anger fell from his eyes, as he realized what he had done. He had killed his brother, his best friend. Now he realized revenge was not sweet. He mutely picked up the katana and checked that it was indeed real. It was. It was the Black Night katana. He checked the blade. It was made from onyx coated with silver. Onyx to match is saddened, cold, hard, yet softened by a certain pink-haired kunoichi, eyes.

He sat down next to Sakura who had successfully healed herself but had passed out from chakra loss. He laid her against his chest and he sobbed into her pink hair. (I noe… OOC)

_'__Mission accomplished__…__ Sakura__'__s alright__…__ I retrieved the Black Night katana.__'_

_'__Good, __Sasuke__. Meet up with __Neji__Tenten__Ino__ and I once you__'__re ready. Currently we are on our way to help __Hinata__ and __Naruto'__s__ battle.__'_

_'__Ok. __Sure thing.__'_

Sasuke sighed and picked up Sakura and flew across the tree tops toward Hinata and Naruto's battle.

Meanwhile…

'Tajuu, Kage Bunshin no jutsu!'

Naruto made a few replications of himself and surrounded the opponent, protecting a tired Hinata.

His Kyuubi powers raged within him as he ran towards a smirking fish face Kisame.

'Don't…you…DARE…hurt…MY…Hinata…CHAN!' Naruto growled.

He leapt into the air with one of his Kage bunshins, and surrounded himself with red chakra. The Kage Bunshin came up to him and started rotating his hands around the real Naruto's outstretched hand. A small orb of rotating chakra began to form.

'RASENGAN!' Naruto yelled as he dove down, driving his outstretched palm into Kisame's chest. He crushed Kisame's lungs and Kisame was sent flying a few hundred metres.

'Arigatou, Naruto-kun!'

She then rushed up and finished Kisame off with a two palm divination trigrams technique. A simple spin Jyuuken. She spun and repeatedly hit Kisame in the chest with the gentle fist technique of Jyuuken, making sure he was completely dead. Neji watched from the trees.

_'__Wow! I guess __Hinata-sama__ has improved__…__ I__'__ll have to speak to __Hiashi__ about this__…__Naruto__ also seems like a really good guy for __Hinata__…__I guess he cares about her__…__so he__'__s ok__…'_

Hinata stopped spinning and collapsed from fatigue, but Naruto was already there, ready to catch her, with the White Breeze katana on his back. He picked Hinata up, bridal style and jumped up onto the tree branch. Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru had arrived. Naruto looked at the sleeping Hinata fondly.

_'__She__'__s beautiful__…'_

He placed her on his back, piggy back style, and held her under her legs, wrapping her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. He handed the katana over to Neji to examine.

'Yup it's the right one. It's real moonstone.'

Suddenly, everyone heard a telepathic message from Kiba and Shino.

_'__We__'__ve got the Blue Lake katana! Shino just grabbed the sword with his bugs, and __me__ and __Akamaru__ finished off the weakling with a __Gatsuga__ and a __Garouga__! I didn__'__t think it would be that simple! From what I__'__ve heard telepathically, we have 5 __katanas__. We have the Red Flame, __curteousy__ of __Neji__ and __Tenten__. We have the Purple __Mist, thanks to __Ino__ and __Shikamaru__We have the Black Night because of __Sasuke__ and Sakura. We have the White Breeze, thanks to __Naruto__ and __Hinata__. We also __have the Blue L__ake thanks to us. Am I right?__'_

_'__Yup.__Right on.__ We just need to wait for a message from Lee and __Chouji__. I have a feeling that they are in a battle, seeing that Lee had __shutup__ about YOUTHFULLNESS ages __ag__-__'_

_'__HELLO MY YOUTHFUL PEOPLE!__ CHOUJI AND I HAVE YOUTHFULLY COLLECTED THE GREEN GRASS KATANA! IT EVEN MATCHES MY OUTFIT!__'_

'Speak of the devil…' Neji growled…

'And here he comes…' offered Tenten, as a green whoosh of stuff flew over to them, accompanied by a round ball, presumably being Chouji.

'Ok. All that's left is Gaara and Shadow.'

_'__What__'__s the situation, __Gaara__'_

_'__Simple. __Deidara__…__art__…__clay__…__flying bird__…__Shadow contortion technique__…__she__'__s keeping him busy by giving him a piece of her own artwork__…__ She__'__s using her __genjutsu__ technique by shaping __Deidara__'__s__ bones with her mind. He__'__s trying to use clay to get him out of it__…__ but he__'__s failing miserably__…__ and I __gtg__…__ Shadow needs help__…__ I__'__ll just finish him off with my desert funeral__…'_

'Wooow… that's the most I've ever heard Gaara talk…'

With Gaara and Shadow:

'Shadow! Twist both of his arms! That way he won't be able to get to make his clay 'artworks!''

'Right…on…Gaara…kun!' She struggled with gritted teeth.

Gaara, a bit taken aback by the determination in her voice, and the 'kun' suffix, hesitated a bit, but then strongly proceeded with the killing.

'Desert coffin…' he muttered.

His sand coated Deidara, and Gaara shaped it like a coffin. He then muttered, 'Desert FUNERAL!' and closed his fist, crushing Deidara, quickly but painfully inside the coffin.

Shadow suddenly lurched forward, her genjutsu now not being paralled, and she fell forward after fainting from exhaustion. But! Gaara was there way ahead of her and caught her full on. He picked her up.

After realizing that he had never really looked at her before, he chose that moment to properly study her. She had an oval face, sharp, but not too sharp, pretty nose, long eyelashes, blood red lips, porcelain, creamy skin, reddish black hair… _'__how__ perfect__…'_

She slowly opened her eyes, and Gaara had to refrain himself from gasping. Never before had he taken into account her beautiful greenish blue eyes.

'Gaara-kun?'

'Shh.'

He picked up the Katana, the Clear Blade Katana, and examined it. It was made from diamond, coated with silver. He used his sand to test it. It was the real sword. He carried Shadow carefully, and leapt onto the tree branch. He found his way to where the others were, and laid Shadow down gently.

'Mission Accomplished!' Shikamaru grinned.

The fourteen headed back to Konoha high, and saw a frowning Tsunade walk over to them hurriedly.

'What's wrong?! We just got back the Katanas!'

'I'm sorry to say, but that was just a distraction by Orochimaru. He has kidnapped Sai!'

'WHAT? NANDATTEBAYO?!'

'Now your real mission begins. It is S-ranked!'

'Wagarimasu… Tsunade-sama…just when I thought I could get a break…Kuso…' Shikamaru muttered and Ino bonked him on the head.

'LAZY ASS! DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT ANYTHING APART FROM SLEEP?!'

'Yup… about you, troublesome woman…'

Ino ran over to him and squashed him in a bear hug, while he sweat-dropped.

_'__She fell for that? Thank __gawd__'_

'Ahem…'

Everyone turned to Tsunade.

'Look, you will leave tonight. I know you just came back from a mission, but this is of utmost importance. Sai is your friend, no?'

'WE WILL BRING SAI BACK! I SWEAR ON YOUR LIFE, TSUNADE-SAMA, DATTEBAYO!'

Everyone could visibly see her twitch in annoyance and everyone became cowering chibi versions of themselves once they saw the pulsing vain in her forehead.

'Naruto….?!' She growled in a low voice, and punched him with her right hook…

Everyone ran away screaming.

'Neji! What are we going to do about our spy bases?!'

'We'll just have to wait… Sai is our friend…'


	11. Chapter 11

_Flashback:_

_'__Look, you will leave tonight. I know you just came back from a mission, but this is of utmost importance. Sai is your friend, no?__'_

_'__WE WILL BRING SAI BACK! I SWEAR ON YOUR LIFE, TSUNADE-SAMA, DATTEBAYO!__'_

_Everyone could visibly see her twitch in annoyance and everyone became cowering chibi versions of themselves __once they saw the pulsing vain in her forehead._

_'__Naruto__…__'__ She growled in a low voice, and punched him with her right hook__…_

_Everyone ran away screaming._

_'__Neji! What are we going to do about our spy bases?!__'_

_'__We__'__ll just have to wait__…__ Sai is our friend__…'_

Chapter 11:

The Fourteen kunoichis and shinobis all flew together towards Orochimaru's hideout. They stopped when Neji told them to, seeing something with his Byakugan.

'I've sighted Orochimaru and what seems to be Sai inside the building. Come on!'

'Matte-dekurasai! We need a plan!' Tenten said.

'I already have one… it seems as if you are underestimating me, uh …-chan…'

'Of course I am! You depend on your Byakugan too much, uh …-kun! Bakayero…' She muttered.

'Ahem! The plan, Neji?' Shikamaru interrupted.

'Ah yes. Everyone pairs off again. It seems like there are 7 sets of guards and Orochimaru. We finish off the 7 guards in our pairs and meet up in the center of the building where Orochimaru is, ok? We then destroy him and get Sai back.'

'Ok.'

'Naruto, Hinata, enter through the top left corner of the roof.'

'Shikamaru, Ino, enter through the top right corner of the roof.'

'Gaara, Shadow, enter through the bottom left.'

'Chouji, Lee, enter through the bottom right. There are vents from all these positions. Careful, I am sure that they are booby trapped.'

'Sasuke, Sakura, enter through the window on the right side of the first floor.'

'Shino, Kiba, enter through the window on the left side.'

'Tenten and I will go through the middle top of the roof. Everyone clear?'

'Hai, Neji.'

'Ok. Disperse when I say Go.'

'Hai!'

They ran for a few more minutes dodging a few traps so as to not gain attention. Orochimaru's lair came in sight.

Meanwhile, in Orochimaru's lair:

'Sssai-sssama, my dear ssssson, do you underssstand? You musssst not fail in attaining my precioussss preciousss grandchild! For my new forbidden jutssssu, I need a child who is capable of mind reading and brain confounding as bloodline limitssss. The mother of thissss child will be the young, fressssh kunoichi, with the mind reading ability, who issss on her way with the Hyuuga (spit) prodigy. With both of your D.N.A. combined, thissss child will have boundlessss power, onccccce ssssubjected to my curssssse sssssseal! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! And the child, onccccccccccce born, will have no where to go, but come to me, once you have curssssed the Shuriken girl with the power of pregnanccccy, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'Hai, Otousama.'

(now I would stop the story at this dramatic point, and continue in the next chapter, but it's too short)

The fourteen went and snuck into Orochimaru's hideout with no problem, to come face to face with two guards. They began to fight.

With Neji and Tenten:

'TENTEN! USE YOUR MIND READER TO SEE WHAT THEY'RE GONNA DO! I'LL USE MY KAITEN TO SLOW THEM DOWN!'

'HAI!'

Guard 1: 'So this is the girl Orochimaru wanted… I guess I'll just take her…'

Guard 2: 'Good one, Deidori, take her!'

Guard 1: 'My pleasure, Sasara.'

The two guards had a brief conversation that only Neji heard.

'TENTEN! Don't G-'

'Sorry Neji, got to go, this guard is NOT getting away!'

'NO WAIT!'

It was too late. Neji had realized what the first guard was going to. He was leading Tenten to Orochimaru so he could do something to her. Tenten didn't know this and followed the guard without hesitation.

Neji moved to follow her but was blocked by the second guard, named Sasara.

'Na-ah-ah! I don't think you're going ANYWHERE! Too afraid your girlfriend might get raped? MUAHAHAHAHA!'

Neji gasped. His eyes turned from annoyed to plain furious.

'I think that she can take care of herself.' He lunged at the guard with his Jyuuken, while speaking through gritted teeth.

After a long battle, Neji, bruised and battered, defeated Sasara. He ran after Tenten with his Byakugan active. He saw Tenten in a room with another guy. His eyes narrowed. 'Sai…'

As this was happening, Tenten:

Tenten ran after the guard. He stopped in front of a big hallway that seemed to end in a dead end. The guard poofed away.

'Well, well, I sssseee that you have indeed arrived, Tenten.'

'Orochimaru…' she growled.

'So, you actually fell into the trap, AGAIN!'

'Sai?' She questioned. Realization dawned upon her. 'YOU TEME! YOU BACKSTABBING LOW LIFE BAKEMONO!'

As Tenten was screaming at Sai, Orochimaru had left, shutting the doors and locking them behind.

'S-Sai, what is the meaning of this?' Tenten asked, worriedly.

'Brain confoundment no jutsu!' Sai muttered and caught her in a jutsu that made her do whatever he wanted her to do.

'SAI!'

Sai walked over to her, a smirk plastered on his face. She wasn't facing the door, but he was. He turned and walked so he was at her back and not facing the door.

He placed his arms on her waist. She was trembling as she struggled to get out of his jutsu.

He used his sharpened fingernails and slit her tank top in half down her back as he dragged his cold fingers up her spine.

_'__Is he going to rape me?! NEJI! HELP!__'_

Her tank top fell down, ripped, exposing her bare back and her black bra.

Sai pushed her down onto the floor. He forced his lips against hers. She gagged.

He started to pull down her pants to show off her flat waist and underwear.

Neji walked in. Sai didn't notice.

Tenten struggled, but managed to turn her head because FINALLY the jutsu was wearing off.

Her eyes pleaded help from Neji as Sai licked the skin between her breasts and up her neck to capture her lips once more.

'Let. Her. Go.' Neji growled. The jutsu wore off, but it seemed to have drained her chakra.

Sai got up and smirked.

'She's a feisty bitch, isn't she? She even had the nerve to struggle against my jutsu. It just resulted in her losing chakra, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'Don't ever call her a bitch!' Neji yelled as he lunged at Sai.

'Hakkeshou KAITEN! NIHYAKU GOJUROKU SHO!'

Tenten stood up, pulling her pants up in the process.

Sai didn't notice. He was too busy with Neji. Neji saw this. He smirked.

Tenten threw a kunai at Sai's skull and it hit square on the back of his head. Too bad it didn't go deep enough to kill him instantly. He would die painfully.

'To think he would die so simply.' Tenten scoffed while swaying on her legs that threatened to buckle. Finally they gave in. Neji rushed to her side and caught her before she hit the ground.

He picked her up and met up with everyone else who had no problems with their guards. They had defeated Itame and Kisachi, along with a few other A-rank missing nin.

Everybody gasped.

'WHAT HAPPENED TO TENTEN?! WHERE'S SAI!' Everyone yelled.

'He tried to rape her. She killed him while I was fighting with him, the teme. Kuso.'

'OMG! What about Orochimaru!'

Suddenly somebody poofed in front of them.

'Kabuto…' Sasuke growled.

'Orochimaru is gone.'

He left in a poof.

'SHIKASHOU!' (damnit, I think, don't kill me for spelling.')

'C'mon, let's get back to Tsunade. Tenten needs to be healed!'

'Hai, c'mon.'

They left for the boarding school.

They came back to meet a very worried Shizune.

'Guys! Report to the office immediately! Tsunade has something very important to say!'

'Hai! Please take Tenten and heal her!'

'Hai!'

'Oink Oink!'

They went to Tsunade's office.

'Guys. I have just found out that Sai was associated with Orochimaru! I read through the katanas with my seeing all jutsu, and Orochimaru left a note in chakra about it! It was like you fell into a trap! Kill Sai now!'

'Uh… Tsunade? Tenten killed him in the mission. We believe that Orochimaru was trying to stall us by stealing the katanas so he could prepare the curse seal he was going to put onto what would have become a pregnant Tenten's child. Sai was supposed to rape her so the child would have Tenten's bloodline limit as well as his brain confounding kekke genkai.'

'Oh my god! Where's Tenten!'

'It's ok. I managed to stop Sai and she killed him when he wasn't looking. She is with Shizune now, being treated. His brain confound technique is quite dangerous. He can control people's movements with this technique. That's why Tenten couldn't do anything!'

'So right now, all we know is that Orochimaru was trying to develop a new technique and he might not stop. I will send some ANBU members. Even yours and Tenten's Jounin level was not enough to stop him.'

'So Tenten is a Jounin… just as I expected…'

'You will get the whole of this week as a break! Go! You are Dismissed…' Tsunade said. Then she muttered, 'need Sake… stupid Orochimaru…that teme was a baka even back then…'

'Oye! Tsunade-obaa-chan!'

She looked up with a pulsing vain on her forehead. 'NANI!'

'How come you are not dead?! I swore on your life that we would bring back Sai, dattebayo!'

'NARUTO! YOU BAKA!'

'It is simply for the reason that you did not VOW that Tsunade-sama would die. You just SAID she would die. It is the rule…' Shino said.

'Uhuh…'

Neji and Tenten walked back to their dorm room, but Lee had decided to do some 'YOUTHFUL TRAINING!'

'Hey Neji, so what are we going to do?'

'I have a plan…'

PLS READ AND REVIEW! IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THE WHOLE OROCHIMARU THING, **REVIEW** AND ASK ME! THANK YOU!

-sakusasuhinanaruchan.

P.S. I might change my name to Tenjichan, so watch out! It is less sucky and long than sakusasuhinanaruchan, and my fav couple is anyway Tenji… nejiten… same thing… tenji sounds better… LAWL!


	12. Chapter 12

_Flashback:_

_'__So right now, all we know is that Orochimaru was trying to develop a new __technique__ and he might not stop. I will send some ANBU members. Even yours and Tenten__'__s Jounin level was not enough to stop him.__'_

_'__So Tenten is a Jounin__…__ just as I expected__…'_

_'__You will get the whole of this week as a break! Go! You are Dismissed__…'__ Tsunade said. Then she muttered, __'__need Sake__…__ stupid Orochimaru__…__that teme was a baka even back then__…'_

_'__Oye! Tsunade-obaa-chan!__'_

_She looked up with a pulsing vain on her forehead. __'__NANI!__'_

_'__How come you are not dead?! I swore on your life that we would bring back Sai, dattebayo!__'_

_'__NARUTO! YOU BAKA!__'_

_'__It is simply for the reason that you did not VOW that Tsunade-sama would die. You just SAID she would die. It is the rule__…'__ Shino said._

_'__Uhuh__…'_

_Neji and Tenten walked back to their dorm room, but Lee had decided to do some __'__YOUTHFUL TRAINING!__'_

_'__Hey Neji, so what are we going to do?__'_

_'__I have a plan__…'_

'I have a plan…'

'Ok… but you do know that our organizations are SPY bases. They're not that stupid…'

'I'm aware of that. We aren't that stupid either. After all, we are the heirs to our Spy bases, no?'

'I guess you are right.'

'But. We must analyze the situation carefully beforehand.'

'GROAN!'

They both sat down at their favourite spot, the training area near the waterfall.

'Listen. So far, Byakugan and Shuriken have been enemies since… who knows when?! Suddenly, they send two spies, of the same age, to go and gather information on each other. It may be a mere coincidence that they both got the same mission, it may not be. We are those two spies, and we have two options.'

'Neji! What options? We are the heirs to the organizations!'

'Tenten, look at me.'

She complied.

'I am willing to defy my uncle because I love you too much to give you up.'

'Neji… We can't!' She exclaimed as a small tear ran down her cheek and she lowered her gaze.

He rubbed it off with his thumb gently. He then cupped her face with his hand. He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him straight.

'Yes we can! Our only other option is to see each other in secret very rarely if we stay at our organizations.'

'But what about the time you said we were probably a peace agreement between the clans?'

'Maybe I was wrong! It was only a suggestion. I really don't see how setting two spies against each other would bring ties closer… that is… if I hadn't fallen for you…'

'Neji…' She looked at him, with a pained countenance. She knew that she could not defy her clan. That would be defying her mother and father's wishes!

'Tenten. Don't worry. We'll get out of this. If indeed we were a peace agreement, I have a feeling this was the last official mission assigned to any member of our clans. I think this was just a test for both of us, to see if we were capable of being the heirs of our organizations. Basically, it was a test to see if we were good enough spies to head what probably would become Shuriken-Byakugan. But I have a feeling that we have failed. The ideal spy is a spy with no emotional attachments. I used to be like that. But when I met you, that changed. I don't know why. Maybe it's because you're the prettiest thing I have ever seen.'

Neji stared at her so intently, before capturing her lips in the most passionate kiss he had ever given her. Her eyes widened. She still wasn't sure if she should give up on Neji and proceed to becoming the heir… but she wasn't that heartless…and god was he a damn good kisser!

At first she wasn't kissing back, still contemplating, but he felt her weaken, and eventually she gave in. His arms dropped from her face and snaked around her down her back, one arm around her waist and the other supporting her back. She moved her arms around his neck and entwined her fingers in his dark brown silky locks, next to his ears. They kissed each other roughly for at least twenty minutes, in the shade of the tree… (the one that they sat under in one of the previous chapters) hiding them from everything except the moon that shone bright and the stars that twinkled softly. No one could shatter their glass bubble. They were oblivious to everything else around them, only interested in the person in front of them.

After what seemed like years, the two lovers reluctantly slowed down their kissing, and Neji resorted to embracing Tenten. Her head was in his chest and he placed his chin on top of it. She breathed in his musky woody smell, and he inhaled the lavender essence of her hair. They sat like that for ages, until Tenten drifted off to sleep in his arms. Soon after, he drifted off, and in his half awake state lay her on the ground next to him. She looked so peaceful like that, her face looking so sweet with the innocent, childish smile plastered onto her face, enhancing her features.

The next morning, Neji woke up because he was feeling unusually warm. He got annoyed and wanted to fall back asleep in this nice warmth. He opened his eyes and saw that Tenten was half hugging him in her sleep, and he smiled. It was a genuine smile, not a smirk. He cautiously removed her arms from his chest and laid them on the ground next to her, being careful not to wake her. And then he stiffened. SCHOOL! But then he remembered that Tsunade had given them the week off.

He tilted his head to the side, frowning because he saw Tenten shivering a bit. He frowned and took off his shirt and covered Tenten's body with it. Now to wake her up without causing her to scream in his ear… what to do… what to do… AHA!

He kissed her roughly on her lips and her eyes shot open, revealing a bare chested Neji and his dark hair falling on her face. He stopped kissing her, as he saw her wake up.

'I see your awake, Ten-chan.'

'N-NEJI!' She blushed, partly because he was bare chested, mostly because of remembering the previous night's events. GOD was he HOT!

'C'mon, let's go back to our dorm room.' He said as she examined her surroundings. Suddenly she whipped her head around, causing her forehead to wham into Neji's own. He muttered a curse under his breath.

'Oh my god! Sorry Neji!' He just smiled and looked at her and pecked her on the nose.

'Forgiven!'

He picked her up and using ninjutsu, transported them back to their dorm room.

They arrived with a whoosh in their dorm room. Lee had appeared to have left already.

'So Tenten, are you ready? We are quitting at the end of this week. I want to spend time with you first… before all hell breaks loose…'

She took a deep breath, and said while exhaling, 'Yes.'

'Good. Now have a shower and get dressed. Wear your swimsuit underneath. I have something to show you.'

'Neji?'

'Just go. I'll be ready when you come out.'

Tenten went into her bedroom and took a shower in the en suite bathroom. She then came out and blow dried her hair. Today was a special occasion. She would leave her hair down, out of her two buns.

She took out a pale earth green halter top with a thin strap that she tied around her neck, leaving the laces to hang down her bare back. She then wore white shorts that had a tinge of grayish lavender in them. She just noticed how much they matched Neji's eyes. To complete her outfit, she wore long, 2 inch heeled boots that matched with her shorts. To finish it off, she added a white hair clip that pulled back some of the bangs from half of her face, while she left the other half to frame her face. She added white dangly earrings in the form of two thin straight pieces of white plastic. Underneath she had on a plain white halter bikini.

Overall her outfit had an effect of the white shorts and boots making her skin tone look nicer, while the pale earth green top complimented her eyes.

She stepped out of her room, causing Neji to almost gasp.

'Ten-chan… you look beautiful.'

She giggled. 'Thanks, Neji-kun! You don't look too bad yourself!'

Neji was wearing a loose white t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath, with baggy dark grey jeans. He was wearing black converse to go with it.

'C'mon, let's go.'

'Ne, Neji-kun, where are we going?'

'You'll see, it's a surprise.'

Neji walked through the streets of Konoha, Neji occasionally giving guys evil glares because they dared look at Tenten, until they started leaving the main city behind.

'Hey Neji, isn't Konoha back there?'

'I know, just wait.'

They walked hand in hand for a few minutes, until Neji slowed down.

'Neji?' Tenten looked back. He wasn't there. She spun around frantically until she felt someone grab her waist and hoist her into his arms.

'Tenten. It's me. Close your eyes now, or it won't be a surprise.' He smirked. His eyes had a glint in them.

'N-Neji-kun? You frightened me for a second! And do I haaave to close my eyes?'

'Yes.'

'Hmmph.'

She snuggled up closer to his chest and buried her face deep inside. Neji smiled. She looked perfect in his arms.

He then set off at a quicker pace and Tenten felt them going uphill. She started to ask Neji, but he told her to close her eyes and put his fingers to her lips. She grumbled, but complied.

Meanwhile, in an underground spy base:

'Panda-Boss! It looks like Tenten is not the ideal spy! She has emotions!'

'Well, Hiashi-sama, it looks like Neji cannot control his feelings either!'

'Well that's because of Tenten!'

'Ok… it looks like we haven't trained our spies well enough, but the two teenagers seem to have already grasped our plan! At least it will be easier for us now to get our clans together to produce a generation of the best spies! With our kekke genkai, combined with the Byakugan, it will basically produce an enhanced version of the Byakugan, with mind reading abilities!'

'One thing, there is a slight problem. Neji told Tenten that he was willing to quit Byakugan because of her. When they come to us to quit, should we tell them our plot? Or should we let them live their own lives?'

'Ah, Hiashi-sama, I see where you are going. I see no harm in just telling them, but do you want a bit of excitement?'

'Oh you are EVIL, Panda-boss. But I like where this is going. So basically you are going to allow Neji and Tenten to elope, and after a while you tell them that this was the plan all along?'

'Yes. Although this will be a project that takes some time.'

'Whatever it takes for our clans to be put together, Panda-boss.'

'Very well Hiashi. We will allow them to quit, and after a time period of one year, we will inform them, ok?'

'Yes, Panda. Oh um, btw, Tenten is actually really good at lying. It seems at the dinner Neji poisoned her and she basically spewed out crap!'

'Same goes for Neji, haha.'

'They have been trained well. See you again, Panda-san.'

The two men depart from the meeting that was held in the underground spy base.

Back with Neji and Tenten:

Neji stopped in a secluded clearing slightly further up the mountain. He stopped in front of a beautiful small fresh water pond with a small water fall going down a rocky cliff. The pond was shallow around the edges, but got much deeper in the middle. Behind the small rocky cliff, there was a small path leading beyond the rocks, further into the mountain, where there was a small hot spring that had not been tampered with by humans.

Neji told Tenten to open her eyes.

She gasped. It was so beautiful!

'Aww Neji!' She turned around and hugged him tightly.

'That's not all.' He led her around the rocky cliff and showed her the hot spring.

'OMG Neji this is so cool! But one thing, how can there be a hot spring right next to a cold freshwater pond?'

'The hot spring is the original thing. The pond came later. If you take a look, the pond is not actually a real pond but a small detour from a river further up. The water just leaked, and there happened to be a small crater here and filled it with freshwater.' (ok I know my reasoning is unrealistic, but bear with me!)

'Cool!'

Tenten stripped off her top and bottoms and waited for Neji to get undressed. When he saw her, he had to grit his teeth to stop the nosebleed.

'Ready yet? Uh …chan?'

'I am, uh…kun!'

She grabbed his hand and they jumped into the pond with a splash. They played around for a while, splashing each other, until they got out, a bit tired.

Neji went to his pants and rummaged around a little bit, and came back with a small dark blue box. He walked over to Tenten and sat in front of where she was sitting on the ground. He opened the box and took out a silver necklace and clasped it around her neck. It was a heart shaped locket that could be unlocked with a katana as a bolt.

'Tenten, will you be mine?'

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Flashback:

_Tenten__ stripped off her top and bottoms and waited for __Neji__ to get undressed. When he saw her, he had to grit his teeth to stop the nosebleed._

_'Ready yet? __Uh …__chan__?'_

_'I am, uh…kun!'_

_She grabbed his hand and they jumped into the pond with a splash. They played around for a while, splashing each other, until they got out, a bit tired._

_Neji__ went to his pants and rummaged around a little bit, and came back with a small dark blue box. He walked over to __Tenten__ and sat in front of where she was sitting on the ground. He opened the box and took out a silver necklace and clasped it around her neck. It was a heart shaped locket __that__ could be unlocked with a katana as a bolt._

_'__Tenten__, will you be mine?'_

'Tenten, will you be mine?'

She gasped, her eyes brimming with tears.

'Forever.' She leant forward and hugged him tightly, small tears going down her face.

'Tenten, why are you crying?'

'N-No one has ever done anything so nice for me before!'

'It's ok…'

He hugged her tighter until she stopped crying.

'Domo, Neji.' (Domo means thanks in slang form)

'No problem.'

She smiled softly at him and she stood up to put on her clothes.

'Neji? Can we go grab lunch somewhere? I'm starving…'

'Sure, anything for you.'

They both pulled on their clothes and Tenten brushed through her hair with her fingers. It was dry but slightly knotty. She then placed the clip again in her hair and put in her earrings. She then wore her boots and waited for Neji.

Neji just put on his loose white T-shirt along with his jeans and converse, and tied his black long sleeved T-shirt around his waist.

'C'mon, where do you want to eat?'

'Who knows… who cares?'

'Hn.'

They went to a restaurant and ordered Chinese take-out noodles and sat under a Sakura tree in a park. They finished their meal and leant back against the trunk.

'So Tenten, tell me about yourself. The truth is, I hardly know you.'

'Well, as you know, I'm 17, and I go to Konoha Boarding school. I used to be schooled in Konoha academy when my parents were alive, but then I was trained to be a spy in the Shuriken spy base until now. I think I'm going to stay in this school, once we quit. Being a ninja is kind of cool. It's like an ancient version of spies.'

'Cool. I was thinking the same thing. What are your likes and dislikes?'

'Ooh I LOOOOOOVE PANDAS! THEY ARE SOO KAWAII! I also like Italian, Mexican, Chinese, Japanese, Thai and to some extent Indian food, but it depends on my mood.

My absolute FAVOURITE month is DECEMBER because the trees look really pretty when they are bare and the snow contrasts completely with the brown bark. And also there are still autumn leaves scattered around. Oh yeah! My favourite colour is white, with a tinge of silvery blue. It's a bit like your eyes, except yours are silvery lavender. I also adore flowers. My favourite setting is near a small pond with a waterfall at night, it doesn't matter what season, except winter would be really pretty, with the full moon out also reflected in the pool, with the stars twinkling, secluded from everything else by trees and rocks.

Oh and my most favourite thing in the world is a katana! I have always dreamed of having a smoothly cut, sharp shiny katana, and the hilt made of metal encrusted with lapis lazuli, with a swirl of silver going around it. I've actually never gotten around to making one, firstly because lapis lazuli is really hard to find partially because it's a rare blue coloured stone, and secondly I haven't had the time.

So Neji, how about you?'

'I'm 17, and my favourite colour is white. I also like black. I believe in Yin-Yang, and my favourite animal is a bird. I hate being a branch member of my clan, although I am still the heir. My favourite pastime is wandering and training. And my favourite person in the world is you.'

'Aww. That's so nice.'

Neji picked up a fluttering Sakura petal, that had not yet fallen to the ground, and took out the clip in Tenten's hair. He then reclipped it just above her ear with the Sakura petal caught in her dark brown tresses. He then brushed through it with his fingers and kissed her cheek.

She blushed and kissed him back on his cheek. Then he drew her in for a soft, quick kiss. She kissed him back but slightly longer. Then he kissed her back, slightly longer than before. And on the game went until each kiss was 30 seconds long.

Tenten laid her head on Neji's shoulder. Suddenly, Ino came running over.

'Tenten! Come quick! We need to join the dance committee or else all the places will be full! C'mon!'

'Sheesh… ok Ino! Neji hai yaku!' (I think Haiyaku means hurry up.. pronounced High –yak -uh-)

'Wait a sec, what's the dance committee for?'

'Oh didn't you know? There's going to be a dance to commemorate the start of the school year. Also, the sports sheets have been put up!'

(Remember, right now only a week has passed since the start of school… I know it's unrealistic for Neji to be with Tenten now, but bear with me!)

'Really? I need to see if I got on the Basketball, Soccer or Swimming team!'

'You joined all of those? I joined the same ones as you as well.' Neji said.

Tenten and Neji ran with Ino back to their school and rushed to the entrance to check the board.

Ino dragged Tenten off to sign up for the dance committee. Sakura, Shadow and Hinata had already done so.

Unfortunately, Neji's fan club was blocking the way.

'Look here, whore, I don't know, but I think that we're going to get Neji, or else you'll suffer.'

'You know, I would advise you not to use your own name as a nickname for others. It would definitely confuse YOU and your plastic clones, seeing as you're a superficial, vain airhead acting like a TWAT. And you know what else? I know you'll have your ass whooped by me and my buds if you dare make up lame, pathetic excuses for beating people up, BITCH STYLE (cos ur bitches), just so you vent out the agony of not being held by "precious Neji-kun." So, in the only language that you will understand, **FUCK OFF**, BITCH.'

'It's our pleasure to support you, Tenten.' Sakura said.

With that they pushed past a fuming Kin and her Barbie-clones and read the board and signed their names on the Dance Committee sheet.

'Aw man. Didn't get on the basketball team. How about you, Neji?'

'I didn't get on the basketball team either, but I got on the swimming, soccer and rugby team. You?'

'Swimming, Soccer and Volleyball.'

'Cool, I guess that means we get to see each other even AFTER school.'

'Neji!' She play glared and punched his arm softly.

'So Shadow, what do you play?'

'Oh, soccer and Dance crew.'

'Sakura?'

'Volleyball and Dance crew.'

'Ino?'

'Swimming and Dance crew.'

'Hinata?'

'Swimming, Dance crew and Volleyball.'

'Hey Hinata-sama, I didn't know you were interested in sports?'

'Oh…ano…Naruto-kun thought I was a good…swimmer…and Ino-chan and Sakura-chan told me I should play Volleyball. I joined Dance crew because everyone else was, and it's fun. Tenten-chan, you should join! I am sure that you are a good dancer!'

'Um… only in traditional dance… like waltzing…cha cha… tango…'

'Tenten! You are so lucky! In dance crew we are learning those dances now because this year's theme for the dance is "traditional." Only Hinata out of all of us knows how to do those! She's going to help us! Maybe if you join dance crew then you can teach us!'

'Sure Ino…'

'Uh Tenten? Were you by chance _required_ to learn those?'

'Yeah… stupid spy requirements… occasionally missions involved going to parties…' She whispered in his ear.

'Me too… Hinata was trained with me, until she quit. One thing I'd really like to see you try out-dance me.' He smirked.

'Oh I see, you're just trying to add insult to cover up the fact that you are too scared to ask me to the dance straight out, isn't that right, ne Neji-kun?'

'You catch on quite fast.' He grinned.

'And by the way, I bet I'll wipe the dance floor with you. Ha.'

'You wish.'

Suddenly the speaker rang out with Tsunade's voice.

'ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! NAMELY GIRLS! YOU ARE EXPECTED TO WEAR DANCE CLOTHES THAT MATCH TRADITIONAL DANCE CLOTHES FOR THE DANCE THIS FRIDAY! GUYS IN TUXES! ALL PEOPLE WHO SIGNED UP FOR THE DANCE COMMITTEE PLEASE REPORT TO THE BALLROOM! THANK YOU!'

The girls went to the school's function room and saw Tsunade standing in the front.

'Ok girls. I need you to decorate this place so it is suitable for the salsa and tango! I need this place to look spiced up! You are dismissed! I am giving each group of 5 that you will form momentarily 500 HK dollars to spend on decorations. While you are out, you may also buy your dresses with your OWN money! Clear? I can tell because I will be checking the receipts. Also, presumably the decorations will be red, since it is the salsa and tango, am I clear?'

'HAI! Tsunade-sama!'

The girls walked out and Ino screamed.

'OMG WE HAVE TO BUY THE DECORATIONS LIKE A.S.A.P.! And then we can buy our dresses! See you guys!'

Ino dragged everyone to the mall and she rushed to the decoration store, spending the 500 dollars in 2 minutes.

'ALL DONE!'

'Ok Ino.' They trusted her with the decorations. She was good at art.

'Now the CLOTHES!'

Ino yet again dragged them off and they found themselves in a clothes store.

'Sheesh Ino… you don't have to drag us.'

'OMG! I JUST FOUND THE PERFECT DRESS FOR SAKURA!' Obviously she wasn't paying attention to Tenten.

The dress was strapless with sparkles going all across her chest down to her waist. From under her hips on the dress flowed. In the front, the length was a bit above her knee, with a fluffy bottom. It then went downwards, finishing almost at the ground on her left leg. It then went around the back and back up to just above the knee level, as it came around back to the front. All the way around the bottom, the dress had mini bouncy fluffs. It was blue-ish turquoise in colour, matching her eyes perfectly.

Ino had tears in her eyes. 'Sakura… sniff… you look magnificent!'

'Ok Ino, I'll take it!'

Meanwhile, Tenten and Hinata had gone off with Shadow, and Tenten had found dresses for both of them.

Hinata's dress was light blue. Shadow's dress was white and dark blue-ish grey. The white blended down until her waist into the dark blue-ish grey. I cannot explain further. (sry, URLS not allowed on fanfic, so if you wanna noe just ask me in a review.)

Finally Ino found a dress. It was aqua blue in colour, with a sash going around the middle. It was made from a very soft material, and it was a halter V- Neck dress. She fell in love with it immediately. The length was up to her knees, and it flowed after the sash. The sash wasn't really a sash, just a slightly darker band of blue cloth around the middle, that showed off her slim figure.

And lastly, and most importantly, Tenten. She had a black halter rounded V-Neck dress that was tight up to her waist and flowed from there on. In the middle, a little under the V, there was a belt like thing, that was actually part of the dress, that had a square in the centre that looked like a buckle, but it was actually just a silvery white pattern sewn in. It hugged her figure really well, and it was an actual Salsa dress, so she took it.

Once everyone had paid for their dresses, they went to buy smoothies and then went back to their dorm rooms. They dropped off the decorations with Shizune and showed her the bill.

'Well done girls. We already have people putting up decorations, but I suggest you go along and learn how to Salsa and Tanga.'

'Sure Shizune.'

'Because you will be dancing in high heels.' She continued.

'Wha-! NOOOOOOOO!' Ino said.

'DUN DUN DUN DUN!' Kankuro came in…

To be continued

Sorry you guys, I'm having trouble putting the URLS on fanfic, so if you really want to see what the dresses look like, just ask me when you review.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey you guys, I still can't get the URLS on fanfic bcos I found out that they're still not allowed so I just added spaces in between the one I've given you so you actually need to type it out, so I'll give you the directions on how to get there anyway.

First, go to google images and type "tango dresses." There will be an image of a "Candombe Tango Dress." It is black and sparkly. This is actually Sakura's dress but in a different colour. Next, go to the website that has this picture. It is http:// www. prompartydress . com. Then go to Dresses.

Sakura's dress: "Candombe Tango Dress." Section: Tango Dresses

Hinata's dress: "Halter Top Homecoming Gown." Section: Party Dresses

Shadow's dress: "Fabulias Evening Gown." Section: Party Dresses

Ino's dress: "Alegria Short Dress." Section: Bargain Dresses/ Short and Sexy

Tenten's dress: "Salsa Party Dress." Section: Tango Dresses

Or you can just go to google and do a web search of "Prom Party Dress." It is the first option. You can't miss it. This site is actually really cool and you can order your own dresses in the colours available. If you want to see each girls' dress, just click in the section that they come from, and scroll around till you find something with that name, ok? If not, too bad. Sorry.

For all of the dresses, you need to imagine them in the colours I described them in, or else they won't match the person who's wearing them. XD

ANYWAY THX FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

Now on with the story:

_Flashback:_

_Once everyone had pa__i__d for their dresses, they went to buy smoothies and then went back to their dorm rooms. They dropped off the decorations with __Shizune__ and showed her the bill._

_'__Well done girls. We already have people putting up decorations, but I suggest you go along and learn how to Salsa and __Tanga__'_

_'__Sure __Shizune__'_

_'__Because you will be dancing __in high heels.'__ She continued._

_'__Wha__-!__NOOOOOOOO!__'__Ino__ said._

_'__DUN DUN __DUN__DUN__'__Kankuro__ came in__…_

'WHAT THE HELL FOR?! WHO CARES IF WE DANCE OR NOT?!'

'Oh. Girls, this is actually going to go on our school website, and we have invited school critics to our event. We want to set a good, original example.'

'Fine… grumble…'

'Then do we dance with our partners?'

'Yeah… About that… you better get one by tonight, or else they will be assigned to you…'

'NANI?!'

Suddenly the loud speaker ran out:

'ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, LISTEN UP! TSUNADE-SAMA ISN'T HERE SO YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! ALL STUDENTS MUST ALL HAVE A DATE BY TONIGHT OR , OR ELSE PARTNERS WILL BE ASSIGNED TO YOU! AFTER DINNER, SHIZUNE WILL BE TAKING DOWN THE PAIRS AND ASSIGNING PARTNERS TO THOSE WHO DON'T HAVE A DATE. SCHOOL IS CANCELLED TILL FRIDAY. SHUT UP. IT IS CLOSED BECAUSE YOU NEED TO LEARN THE DANCE STEPS TO BOTH DANCES, SALSA AND TANGO, BY FRIDAY! EVERYDAY TILL FRIDAY, NOT INCLUDING TODAY, THE Y10s WILL BE PRACTISING FROM 9:00-12:00, LUNCH WILL BE FROM 12:00-13:00. THE Y11S WILL HAVE A PRACTISE SESSION FROM 13:00-4:00 AND THE Y12S WILL HAVE A PRACTISE SESSION FROM 16:00-19:00!!! NO BUTS! I REPEAT! ALL GIRLS AND GUYS NEEDS A PARTNER BY TONIGHT! GIRLS WILL PRACTISE WITH KURENAI IN THE BALLET ROOM AND THE GUYS WILL PRACTISE WITH ASUMA IN THE GYM. ANYONE WHO KNOWS THE DANCE STEPS ALREADY CAN HELP! THAT IS ALL NOW, DISPERSE!'

'YAAAAAAAAY!!!!' The crowd erupted in cheers. Everyone was reading the information on the board while Anko was explaining, and they were excited about showing off to the critics.

'Hey, Tenten, do you know if they had your black dress in red? I think that would match you really well!'

'Really Ino? Ok! I'll just buy the red one as well.'

They went to the mall and Tenten purchased the red dress as well. They all had dinner outside. They then went back to their respective dorm rooms, worrying about the dates.

With Sakura:

'Hey Sakura, where've you been?'

'Oh just shopping with Ino and the girls.' She looked down sadly, she had been expecting Sasuke to say more.

'Ok. One more thing, do you have a date for the dance?'

Sakura immediately perked up.

'Iie, Sasuke-kun.'

'In that case… would you mind if I asked you to accompany me to the dance this Friday?'

'No, of course not, Sasuke-kun!' She ran over to him and hugged him.

'Hn.' He smiled. _'__SCORE.__'_

'Hey, where's Naruto-dobe?'

'Who knows?'

With Hinata:

Hinata plonked herself on her bed and dumped her shopping on the floor, tired out. Suddenly she heard someone knocking on the door.

She went and opened it.

'N-Naruto-kun?'

'Kombanwa, Hinata-chan!'

She turned deep red.

'Konichiwa, Naruto-kun!'

'Ano…chotto…I was wondering…wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme dattebayo?!'

She thought for a while, and once she figured out what he said, she almost fainted.

Naruto smiled.

Correction. She fainted.

'HINATA-CHAN!'

He ran and caught her and placed her on her bed. He couldn't resist so he kissed her on the forehead. She woke up.

Naruto stepped back so she wouldn't faint again.

'Huh? Oh yeah… HAI!'

'YATTA DATTEBAYO!'

With Ino…

'Hey Troublesome woman, would you like to go to the dance with me, because I don't want to go with any other troublesome woman so I want to go with you because you are by far the least troublesome?'

'AAWW SHIKA-KUN!'

With Shadow:

'…'

'…'

'………'

'………'

'……………'

'……………'

'Uh Shadow?'

'Hmm?'

'Can you be my partner for the dance because I don't want to get stuck with an annoying brat, please?'

'Sure…Actually, I kind of had the same idea.'

'Cool.'

With Tenten:

'Hey Tenten, where've you been?'

'Oh I was dragged along to shop with Ino and the girls.'

'Fun?'

'Hn.'

'So I see you've learnt something from me.'

'And what is that, may I ask?'

'The art of "hn" ing.'

'Hn.'

'I think we should go and register our names before we get paired up with someone annoying. Especially Kin and Ami.'

Tenten shivered in disgust.

'Brrrr. I agree.'

All the new 'couples' walked together to the sign up place so that they could sign their names down. Unfortunately, Kin walked up to Tenten and Neji… and Karin walked up to Sasuke and Sakura…

'Ne, Sasuke-kun! Wouldn't you looooove to go to the dance with mua?' She tried to "flirtatiously" say after taking off her glasses, but failing miserably.

Sasuke just glared and did a transportation jutsu with Sakura so they ended up at the sign up place, leaving behind a fuming Karin. (Sorry guys, I absolutely DESPISE Karin!)

However… in Neji's case.

'Neji-kun! I signed our names on the sheet for the dance! Now we can be together, but I suggest you come with me and sign your name down next to mine just in case!'

'Fuck off. And by the way, that's not going to work. Both of the couple need to be there to sign it, so scram. Can't you see? I'm escorting _Tenten_… NOT you…'

'UGH!' She turned on her heel and stormed off, leaving a smirking Neji and a laughing Tenten.

'Good one, Neji-kun!' She said between laughs.

'God! Anything to get RID of her!'

They made their way to the signup sheets and everyone had signed down their partners. They all went to bed and crashed out.

Some place else…

'Ok, Ami! I have had enough of Tenten! We will finish this on the day of the dance, ok? Aki! Situation report! Tayuya! Ideas?' Kin exclaimed angrily.

'The situation is this. We are trying to get Neji-kun for ourselves so you can become his girlfriend, but Tenten is in the way. We need to find a way to get Tenten to never get to the dance, so we can have Neji all to ourselves, MUAHAHAHAHA!'

'The ideas we have. Using the fangirls base, we attack Tenten, beating her up so badly that she won't be able to move, or we just stall her till the dance finishes, until you, Kin win the dance competition along with Neji, because gentlemen cannot refuse any girls' requests, not that he would refuse you! You and Neji will dance the lovers' dance, a.k.a. the last dance, winning you a prize for winning the dance competition, and you will get to share it with Neji! I believe this plan will work!'

'Ok, Tayuya, I want you, Ami and Aki to formulate the plan and inform the others in team Kin, o.k.? Or else you will be deported to _regular_ fangirl, from your position of _super_ fangirl, you HEAR ME?!'

'Yes of course, Kin-hime!'

They left their meeting spot…

To be continued….

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS KINDUV SHORT!!! BUT... YOU MUST REVIEW!!!!!!

PLS REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME WARM AND FUZZY ON THE INSIDE SO I WRITE GOOD CHAPTERS! THANK YOU!

Oh yeah, I would like to inform you that this story is almost finished, probably in the next chapter or the next, but there will be a part two which will probably be shorter than this. I am not sure, but just watch out for it if it comes out! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

This is the last chapter, and it will be probably the longest I have ever written… the truth is I want to see if I can make it 5000 words long! I'll be so happy with myself then. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! Don't kill me for not doing the right tango moves; this comes from watching something on youtube and adding a few things in. In case you are not sure, the first dance in the ballroom is a slow tango, and the one with Neji is the fast-paced version of the tango… the slow ones are boring, no offence.

Now, on with the story.

Flashback:

_'Ok, Ami! I have had enough of __Tenten__! We will finish this on the day of the dance, ok? Aki! Situation report! __Tayuya__Ideas?'__ Kin exclaimed angrily._

_'The situation is this. We are trying to get __Neji__-kun for ourselves so you can become his girlfriend, but __Tenten__ is in the way. We need to find a way to get __Tenten__ to never get to the dance, so we can have __Neji__ all to ourselves, MUAHAHAHAHA!'_

_'The ideas we have. Using the __fangirls__ base, we attack __Tenten__, beating her up so badly that she won't be able to move, or we just stall her till the dance finishes, until you, Kin win the dance competition along with __Neji__, because gentlemen cannot refuse any girls' requests, not that he would refuse you! You and __Neji__ will dance the lovers' dance, a.k.a. the last dance, winning you a prize for winning the dance competition, and you will get to share it with __Neji__! I believe this plan will work!'_

_'Ok, __Tayuya__, I want you, Ami and Aki to formulate the plan and inform the others in team Kin, o.k.?__ Or else you will be deported to regular __fangirl__, from your position of super __fangirl__, you HEAR ME?!'_

_'Yes of course, Kin-__hime__!'_

_They left their meeting spot…_

The next day, the girls woke up with sunlight streaming down on their faces. All the boys had already left, presumably to do some 'shopping.' More like run into the store, pick up some random piece of crap, buy it, and leave.

They got up and had leisurely showers using lots of soap and conditioner. Well Tenten used a lot of soap and a BIT of conditioner.

They all dressed in clothes appropriate dance clothes. Ino wore black stretchy three quarter loose pants with a purple tank top and tied her hair back tightly in a high ponytail with a white wristband. Shadow wore black stretchy yoga pants and wore a dark red tank top and tied her hair in a tight bun with bangs framing her face with a red wristband. Sakura left her shoulder length hair down, wearing white stretchy yoga pants with a dark pink tank top on with a pink wristband on. Hinata wore a dark blue tank top with white stretchy pants with a light blue wristband on. Her hair was done in a tight, high ponytail. Tenten wore black stretchy pants with a white tank top on with a black wristband. She tied her hair in a tight high ponytail at the back of her head, with a black headband that held it in place. Now all the girls were ready. They slipped on black vans and walked outside at the same time.

They said at the same time, 'Nice top!'

Well, Shadow just nodded, and Tenten was looking at her watch.

'Hey guys? It's 11:00 a.m... How did we sleep so long?'

'Well, I woke up at 9:00 a.m. and it took me this long to get ready. I wanted to look good.'

'Same here.'

'Me too.'

'Hn.'

'Oh well… I must've slept in because it took me half an hour to get ready only.' Tenten said. (I know half an hour is a long time, for me anyway, but compared to the others, Tenten is allowed to say ONLY half an hour, even if that itself is a lot.)

They walked to the park, waiting for lunch. They were too late for breakfast.

With the guys:

'Oh. My. God. You. Expect. Me. To. Wear. That. Piece. Of. Shit?!'

'Aw CMON NEJI! IT TOTALLY MATCHES YOU!!!! DATTEBAYO!!!!!'

'Naruto… you just said that shit matches him… you are in for it… tch troublesome…'

'Naruto…!' Neji growled under his breath.

'Actually, fishcake has a point.'

Everyone turned to stare at him.

'Gaara just said more than one word!'

'Ah well… since Gaara says it matches, I'll try it on…grumble…' Neji said.

'Good.'

Neji walked into the changing room holding a blue silk shirt.

He came out. To any girl, he would look simple.

Simply. Drop. Dead. Gorgeous.

The shirt was dark blue, and because it was made of silk, it shone a bit. It was the kind of collared shirt where if you unbuttoned it, it would show off half of the chest. It also was the kind of shirt that accentuated the leanness of his body and showed off the well toned, not over-done muscles. For the dance he would crumple it a bit and messily tuck it in. That would be uberhot!

(Kind of like Estaban in the Suite Life of Zack and Cody in the latin dance competition where Carrie gets sick and in the end the nurse wears a dress made by London and Estaban is wearing a dark purple shirt with pants with his hair gelled back. Basically one of the only episodes where he is not wearing a revolting hotel uniform.)

'Wow Neji, you look hot!' Naruto whistled.

'Take. That. Back. Or. I. Will. Castrate. You.'

'WAAAAH THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE BABIES WITH HINATA-CHAN!'

'Aw man you just aggravated the tension, dobe!'

Sasuke had picked up a black shirt just like Neji's. Gaara had a dark red version. Shikamaru, being the boring one, got a regular white shirt. Naruto, got a cerulean shirt like Neji's.

(HA I BET U THOUGHT I'D MAKE HIM WEAR ORANGE!!!! I MEAN HE'S GOTTA HAVE _SOME_ CLASS…)

They all bought a pair of black pants each with black dance shoes with slight heels because for the tango, the men sometimes 'clack' their heels with the woman's heels. They then went with their stuff to buy lunch and returned to the dorm rooms. The girls weren't there so they met back outside.

With the girls:

'FINALLY! LUNCH!!!' Ino yelled, dragging the girls along. Well, she ought to scream with happiness for food, seeing she missed dinner the previous night, as well as breakfast, being the wannabe anorexic she is. No just joking, she was fasting.

They ran to get first into line and Ino got a huge helping of creamy pesto farfalle pasta. Sakura got the same. Hinata and Tenten got sandwiches and Shadow got a wrap. They devoured the food in less than 2 minutes because they were so starved.

They whiled away the time, waiting for their dance lesson. Finally 1:00 arrived.

'YAY! LET'S GO!'

In the ballroom…

'Ok, girls, you must learn very carefully and pay attention. After speaking with Tsunade, we realized that it would be impossible and impractical to try and teach BOTH the tango and the salsa in 4 days. So, we have decided to go with the tango since it is more classy. Anyone who knows how to dance already, please raise their hands.'

'Tenten! Raise your hand!'

'Fine fine…but what about Hinata?'

'Ano… I don't want to embarrass myself in case I trip because I haven't done this dance in a long time.'

'Fine…'

She raised her hand. A couple of others did as well, and they were Kin and Ami. Yeah right, I bet they were just trying to show off.

'Ok, Tenten, Kin, Ami, please come to the front. I will judge your dancing to see if you are capable of teaching it to the class.' Kurenai said.

'Y-You mean we have to perform, now?!'

'Yes, is that a problem?'

'N-No.'

'Ha. I bet you can't really dance, you just wanted to show off to the class, hmm Tenten?' Kin mocked.

Now Tenten was MAD.

'Oooh, we'll see who can dance!'

'These are your partners, Haru, Haku and Zetsu. They are going to teach along with me, and they can be your dance partners.'

'O.k.' Tenten said.

'YAY!' Ami said.

'YATTA!' Kin Said. Why? The guys were hot.

'Umm… ok? I'll start the music. Class, sit back against the walls so they have space to dance. Anko will help me judge.'

'Ok.'

Tenten, Kin and Ami took their places on the dance floor. Tenten was dancing with Zetsu, Kin was dancing with Haku, and Ami with Haru. (No, I am not pairing Tenten with Zetsu because a) he's too old for her, he's like 25, b) Tenten is with NEJI!!!)

Kurenai put in some music. It was the slow one. Tenten hated the slow ones, they were really tedious and boring. The fast ones were quick and snappy and felt less like standing up sex than the slow ones, well in her opinion. To the normal human eye, the fast version was even more sophisticated…

The music started.

Tenten clasped her right hand in Zetsu's left, and her other hand gracefully by her side. Right step back, Left step back, Right step back, Left step out, Right step in. Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow.

Hip twist. Right step forward, left step forward, right step forward, left step forward. Now her back was facing her partner, with his legs wide. She kick back and twirled her feet. This looked like she was kicking his ahem, but not quite as high.

She rotated her foot as he brought her around slowly and he slid her slowly through his legs while she was doing the split. He brought her back up and she did a pirouette followed by an attitude turn, which was basically lifting her knee up and twisting it sideways so she wouldn't look like a dog trying to wee. Her feet were pointed.

'CLACK.' She stomped her foot down on the ground at the same time as her partner and crossed her right foot behind her left foot. Facing her partner, she stuck her left leg out as far as possible sliding along the ground, while her partner moved his right foot at the same time. She heard some people clapping.

Meanwhile, Kin and Ami were having a difficult time keeping up, and kept stepping on their partner's feet. Just their luck. The girls were wearing stilettos only like morons would for a first day of practice for a dance.

Suddenly, Zetsu placed a hand on her waist, sliding down to her thigh, and Tenten shuddered. Zetsu was about to lift her, but Kurenai, noticing Tenten's discomfort said, 'No lifts…'

Zetsu nodded and whispered, 'Sorry.'

Apparently Kurenai wasn't paying attention to Ami or Kin, too engrossed in Tenten's dance. Neither was Anko. Both Kin and Ami were so angry that they subconsciously kept stomping their feet down on their poor partners' toes and their faces were red from trying to hold in the yells that were rising in their throats. They couldn't hold it in any longer, so they screamed, 'OMFG! YOU IDIOTS CAN'T DANCE!'

Everyone abruptly stopped, Tenten in mid kick, so her kick ended up travelling up to her partner's groin, but he managed to move out of the way just in time. Kurenai and Anko looked towards them and stifled laughter when they saw the guys massaging their red toes.

'Boys, go to the washroom and soak your feet. Girls, you need more practice. On the other hand, Tenten, well done! You can help us teach!'

'Sure.'

Kin and Ami stormed out, steaming like freshly burnt potatoes doused in water.

The days passed. Tenten helped the teachers train the girls, and they ended up barely passing the tango steps. Oh well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Friday morning came, and Tenten woke up, immediately wishing she hadn't. She was dreading today because it was the day she was to resign from her job. She got dressed as slowly as possible, and went outside, hoping Neji had made something because she was too lazy to go down to the canteen to get anything.

'So you're finally up… procrastinating, hmm Ten-chan?'

'W-What d-do y-you t-think, N-Neji-k-kun? Ehehe?'

'Oh you are nervous. C'mon we got to get it over with. I'm going now, good luck.'

'Thanks, I need it. Good luck to you to.'

'Thanks. Sayonara Neji- go to base- no jutsu!'

'Sayonara Tenten- go to base- no jutsu!'

They both used ninjutsu and teleported themselves to their spy bases.

Tenten:

'Ohayo Gozaimasu, Tenten-nee-chan! What are you doing here this early?' a young boy asked.

'Oh I got the day off, Taiji-kun! Shouldn't you be… um… at target practice?'

'Ne, nee-chan, don't tell anyone, but I'm skipping! I got to go hide now! Sayonara!'

'Baka… this is a spy base! They'll find you!'

'No they won't… HENGE NO JUTSU!' The little boy transformed into a female version of himself.

'Hmm… pretty good… but I must be going.'

Tenten watched sadly as the little kid ran away. He was the son of her mom and dad's family friend, also the son of the Panda-boss, and she was his mentor. He was one of the people she would surely miss. Although she was the heir because it was originally her parents' organization, she had a feeling that he would become the next heir because she was quitting. She smiled at that thought… Dead last Taiji being the heir… Sort of reminded her of herself when she was younger…a failure… sigh…

Tenten walked nervously to the main room where Panda-boss would be at. She pressed her hand on the scanner and a small camera scanned her eyes. The sliding doors opened with a whirr and she entered. Panda-boss was sitting in his chair not facing her.

He swiveled around. 'Why hello there, Tenten, what brings you here?' He asked, although he already knew why she was here.

'Um… the thing is… ano… I like Konoha boarding school…a-and…there's t-this guy…b-but…'

'What is it?' He asked with a glint of mischief lurking in his eyes. He knew he was torturing her for he knew she wanted to quit… He was only allowing this for some mischief and some romance comedy… The girl he had known since she was a child was finally GROWING UP!!! THE POWER OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHT IN BOTH NEJI AND TENTEN!!! Hiashi was currently doing the same with Neji… hahaha..It had been a while since he saw a romance high school drama, and he would be watching all of it live! How perfect! He would be witnessing the bringing together of two clans, VIA ROMANCE!!! AND SO WOULD HIASHI!!!

(seems like Gai influences a lot of people)

'Um…the guy…chotto…how do I say this…um…ano…he's f-from…B-Bya…k-ku-g-gan! Iwannaquit! I'msorryherearemybadgesandiphoneandcommunicationsdevices! Good Bye!'

(I'm sorry, here are my badges and iphone and communications devices! Good Bye!)

With that, Tenten poofed away, leaving a smirking Panda Boss.

With Neji:

Neji teleported himself into the main hall… now to find his uncle's office… suddenly a girl who was around 9 bashed into him. He looked down annoyed, but stopped when he saw who it was.

The girl looked up… 'Neji-nii-san?'

'Ah, Hanabi-sama, I am in a rush. Please do take care, see you.'

'Hai.'

She ran off. Neji watched her sadly. She was his mentee after Hinata had left the clan. Sure she was a brat sometimes and pulled nasty pranks on him, but he would miss a lot.

It was then that he chose to look down the front of his shirt.

There was a yellow stain on his shirt. Let me correct what I said before. He would NOT miss her pranks. Including the ol' bash in to someone and smush crap on them practical joke. Grrr.

Neji continued walking stoically to the office room. He placed his hand on the palm reader pad while a camera scanned his eyes. He was let inside. Hiashi was facing a screen away from Neji.

He swiveled around.

'What brings you here, Neji?' He knew perfectly well. He was only doing this for some romancical entertainment. Oh how evil Panda-boss was to come up with the idea… oh well… the more interesting, the better. It had been years since he had seen a good highschool romance comedy, and this was going to be live!

'I am here to give up my position and resign. You may be wondering why, but I have met a girl, who unfortunately comes from the…(deep breath) Shuriken clan. So Good Bye, dear uncle, not boss.'

'I know.'

'W-what?!'

'Nothing…nothing…'

'Anyway, here are my communication devices, iPhone and badges. I will be keeping my spy gear for I am going to join Konoha high; you will be able to find me there for anything as long as it does not interfere with my school life or have anything to do against Shuriken. Sayonara.'

With that Neji poofed away.

Neji and Tenten both appeared back in their dorm room. Tenten collapsed in tears. She had been so nervous.

'Hey Tenten, how'd it go?'

'I just said I quit and then I poofed away… What if he's really mad?!'

'Who cares? You quit, remember?'

'Oh yeah.' She managed a weak smile.

'Anyway clean yourself up! We need to assist with the decorations and we still have dancing practice. You know, I had to help Asuma and Kakashi teach the guys… well because I had to, after they saw us dancing with our partners… There was this moron called Takahashi who said he could dance, but his girl partner couldn't move quick enough to get her legs out of the way of his clumsy ones so she ended up stepping on both his feet and he fell over with the pain, twisting his ankle and making the girl fall on top of him, squishing his already broken foot… Same thing sort of happened with Itaki… oh well…'

'Oh my, really?! Kin and Ami made fools of themselves while trying to show off to the class as well… I have a feeling that your guys and our girls would make great couples, hm?'

'Haha… Anyway, c'mon.'

Tenten walked with Neji down to the gym. She had to assist in putting in the decorations. The hours went by surprisingly quickly, because she felt a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders, the same went for Neji. They both departed for their dance classes, and finally, the girls and guys went back to their dorm rooms to get ready for the dance. The girls hung out in Hinata's dorm room.

With the Girls:

'Oh my god TENTEN! YOU SOO TOTALLY HAVE TO WEAR THE RED DRESS!!! ALSO WEAR IT WITH THE BLACK MARY JANES WITH THE RED HEELS! BORROW MINE! THEY WOULD SO TOTALLY MATCH YOUR OUTFIT!'

'Ok Ino, Thanks. I think you should wear white Mary Janes with the bits of silver on them. They match really well with the blue. Hinata also, you should wear the white as well. It totally matches your dress. I think Shadow should wear the grey ones, it totally matches the fading affect the blue has on your dress, and Sakura should wear the black ones.'

'Hey Tenten, since when were you so good at fashion?'

'Uh…since forever? It's just that I don't usually care.'

The girls all went and put on their dresses. NOW THE HAIR AND THE MAKE UP!

'SAKURA!!! I AM DOING YOUR EYESHADOW! ONE THING FIRST! WEAR BLACK EYELINER SO IT MATCHES YOUR SHOES!!!'

'OK INO-PIG!'

Sakura had worn her turquoise green strapless dress and currently Ino was applying light blue and light green eye shadow onto her lids, smudging them so it gave a hazy effect. She then applied black mascara onto her lashes to make them look bright. (Well for normal people it doesn't really make a difference, but Sakura has pink lashes so with the Black mascara on, it really makes her eyes stand out.)

'Hey Sakura, I'm not going to put on any facial mousse or powder or anything because your skin looks really nice au natural.'

'Thanks Ino!'

'But I am going to apply a light pink lip gloss that tastes like strawberries and stays through the night!'

'Ok.'

Sakura just closed her eyes as Ino worked her magic. She then put on her heels and she was ready! Meanwhile, Hinata had been working on Shadow. She had put on pale pink lip gloss onto her lips and had put on dark blue mascara on to match the blue on her dress. She had also put on smoky grey eye shadow to match her shoes. Her straight black hair was left down, with two bangs in the front made slightly curly to accentuate her cheek bones. Overall, her blueish green eyes stood out in contrast to her eye make up that matched with her beautiful outfit. Hinata had also altered the outfit a bit by making an elegant slit all the way up to her waist from her right foot. She was already wearing her own shoes; the grey Mary Janes. Hinata had also done her own makeup, wearing white gloss with blue eyeshadow without the mascara. All that was left were Ino and Tenten. Ino was already putting on silvery blue eyeshadow with white mascara on, and light blue juicy tube lip gloss. Now for Tenten. She was wary. She had never "made up her face" seeing as she hated makeup. But, she had promised Ino that she would allow her to do her face just for this occasion. Tenten was wearing her dark red dress with the black Mary Janes already. The dress was tight until her waist and it flowed gracefully down to her knees. Her hair was in a bun, but Ino frowned at this.

'Tenten, you should wear your hair down. You look really pretty like that.'

'Fine fine…'

Tenten took out her hair tie and her hair flowed down until her mid back, a few inches under her shoulder blades.

'No wait I HAVE A BETTER IDEA! TENTEN, DO YOU HAVE BLACK SMALL BUTTERFLY HAIR CLIPS?'

'Yeah.'

'OK! PUT THE LONG BANGS IN THE FRONT OF YOUR FACE TO THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD INTO THE BUTTERFLY CLIP SO IT'S A BIT LIKE A MINI HAIR CROWN. LEAVE THE SHORT BANGS SO THEY FRAME YOUR FACE.'

'Umm…ok?'

Tenten took out her butterfly clip and took two long strands of hair from either side of the front of her face and clipped them at the back in the middle, letting them fall evenly at the back.

'Wow, you look amazing!' Ino had anime tears going down her face.

'NOW THE MAKEUP!'

'AAAAAHHHH!'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ino had successfully managed to put on a smoky grayish white eyeshadow with black mascara onto Tenten, with some pale lip colour gloss on just for shine. She looked awesome.

'Hey guys, I'll catch up with you in a bit. You go on ahead to the dance.'

'Ok. See you at the dance!'

The girls left Tenten to her thoughts. As a last minute thing, Tenten sprayed some lavender perfume on herself because she felt like it. It was actually her mom's perfume before she died, and Tenten treasured it dearly and used it for special occasions only.

Tenten left the dorm room and was walking through the yard to the gym until she came face to face with Kin and her clones.

'Damnit. Just what I need.'

She slowly took off her shoes and prepared for a fight. Suddenly, Kin's clones ran at her full speed and Tenten had to jump up to avoid them, but one of them caught her dress and it tore up the left side of her legs up to her waist, leaving a nice slit.

'I'm going to have to finish this up really quick. Mind reader no jutsu!'

Tenten used her jutsu on all of Kin's clones and put them to sleep.

The dance had already started. It was halfway through the 3rd dance. Neji was getting worried. There were only 6 dances in total and where was Tenten?

Tenten was suddenly rushed by Kin who had a kunai in hand, exuding killer intent. 'So you'd even kill for Neji? Pathetic!'

'Shutup!!!'

Tenten merely stepped aside. 'Soshoryuu!' (TWIN RISING DRAGONS!)

Tenten used her technique on Kin, but it wasn't enough.

The 4th dance had just finished.

Tenten sighed. This was annoying.

The girls were getting really worried. The 5th dance started.

'Fine I'll pin her to the ground. SHORYUU, TENSAKAI!'

She used her latest technique but tweaked it a bit so she wouldn't kill Kin, but instead pin her to the ground.

Tenten left her and walked to the Gym.

She entered and Neji ran over to her.

'What happened?!'

'Stupid Kin! She engaged me! I left her pinned to the ground!'

'You will be forgiven, if I may have this last dance?'

Tenten's eyes twinkled.

'Of course, dear sir.'

The music to the 6th and final dance in the competition section started.

Tenten took Neji's hand, delighted that this dance was the fast tango.

'Let's see you dance.'

Neji started by sliding Tenten down and up, spinning her around while she did a kick.

(Tenten's POV of dance)

Right step back, Left step back, Right, Left out, Right in, Twist, Step forward, lift thigh, rub backs while swishing around, over kick, twist kick…

Neji twirled her.

Suddenly, people started moving out of the way so they could dance.

Neji and Tenten both stuck their foot out in the direction of the door and Tenten brought her's back, stepping back while Neji stepped forward. She twisted her left foot in between Neji's feet and twirled her right leg in while swaying her left hip. He twirled her back so she was facing him, and slid her underneath his feet while she did the split. She got back up and did a few more kicks and twists and then she did a pirouette and an attitude turn whilst going all the way around Neji.

People just watched in awe.

Suddenly Neji put one hand on her waist and the other on her thigh and picked her up and spun her around his head, her dress flowing. People applauded.

He brought her back down and he ended the dance by putting one arm behind his back and the other one behind her back supporting her as she leaned backwards, one arm holding Neji, and one arm facing the floor.

The music stopped and they caught their breath. Neji helped Tenten up and stared into her eyes, oblivious to everything around them.

Suddenly, he leaned forward and caught her in a kiss. He let go of it.

'I love you Tenten.'

'I love you too, Neji.'

THE END!!!!!!!

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! THERE MIGHT BE A PART TWO!!!!

Sad…my dream didn't come true… 4500 words exactly.


End file.
